REMEMBER ROBIN Its Never Too Late
by SladinForever
Summary: REMEMBER ROBIN book 2/5—After their escape a month ago, Red and Robin are still boyfriends. One night, Red has a surprise for the Boy Wonder. But what happens when a female Geomancer ruins their chance at eternal love? Mostly Red X/Robin
1. Will You Marry Me?

**Summary: **REMEMBER ROBIN book 2/5—After their escape a month ago, Red and Robin are still boyfriends. One night, Red has a surprise for the Boy Wonder. But what happens when a female Geomancer ruins their chance at eternal love? Mostly Red X/Robin

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Titans or its characters. The title matches Never Too Late by Three Days Grace, which inspired this fic. I do not own that song either

**REMEMBER ROBIN, IT'S NEVER TOO LATE**

* * *

It was a stormy night in Jump City, California. Across the bay sat a small island with a building shaped like a T in the middle of it. Flashing lights streamed out of the large, double windows on the top level that looked out across the peaceful city, despite the storm outside. Inside was the main room where a giant TV and a half-circle, purple couch sat. Cyborg and Beast Boy were playing a racing video game on the tube. Starfire was making some unknown Tameranian delicacy that no one else would probably eat. Raven was at the table, reading, for the fifteen hundredth time, The Complete Collection of Edgar Allen Poe. Any minute now, another one of their own would be back from a long, hard day at work.

Meanwhile, Robin was sitting at his desk in his room, reading and updating villain files on his red, laptop computer. He had been looking at them all day since Red left for work that morning. The thief would be home any minute.

"Good evening, pretty birdie." Red rested his hands on his naked shoulders. He stared at the screen over Robin's shoulder. "Have you been looking at these all day?"

Robin pushed ctrl+s to save Mad Mod's file that he had been modifying. He, then, pushed ctrl+shift+n to go to the next file. Red blinked in surprise upon seeing Slade's name on the top of the screen. The villain's masked face was in the photo box. He was labeled as PSYCHOTIC VILLAIN RANK S underneath. Scrolling down, Robin stopped at a box with STATUS on the left. Robin typed in DECEASED beside it and then saved. It returned to the top, showing Slade's photo again. The Titan leader stared blankly at it, his unmasked eyes narrowed.

"Stupid, idiotic, bastard."

Red stared down at his love sympathetically. "You should've had me fix these files, pretty birdie." Robin went to the next file. Red's eyes widened again. "Hey, look, it's me." He paused and then pointed at the screen in confusion. "But why am I up there?"

Robin went up to the File tab and clicked on it. Scrolling down, he found Delete File and clicked on that. There was the sound of an explosion as the file was deleted from the system.

"I had to add it when I was pretending to be Red X," Robin replied. "Otherwise, the Titans would have become suspicious, and I couldn't allow Slade to know that it was really me." Robin paused and then sighed. "He still figured it out though."

Red smiled softly. "Well, he can no longer hurt us. He may not be able to die, but _no one_ would've been able to pull that spike out of the wall."

* * *

Lightning lit the sky and thunder rolled. The thickness of the forest trees made it difficult to see. The darkness was never ending. In the middle of the forest, a clearing with a strange square hole in the ground sat alone. On closer inspection, one could see a staircase that part way down was pure darkness. Small rock particles sat on the first few top steps. At the bottom lay a gravel road that soon split up into several metal hallways with doors on each side. A light or two flickered on and off, as though they were trying to come back to full power.

A strange sound came from behind a doorway. It was a squelching sound and then a loud slam followed soon after. A strangled cry of pain echoed in the small antechamber outside the door.

"I meant take it out _slowly_, apprentice, not _yank_ it."

"I'm sorry, master."

A blonde-haired girl with light blue eyes and wearing a black tank top and knee-length, brown jean shorts, stood in front of Slade, whose stomach wound was slowly closing. Four weeks worth of dried blood stained the floor and his attire and boots. Clutching his stomach, he stumbled up onto his feet and then dusted himself off.

"I never should have made you go to every important country in the world to set up our hideouts, Terra. You were gone for far too long and this would have been avoided."

The girl, Terra, rubbed the back of her head. "No, it's okay, master. Though it is a good thing I got here as soon as I did, if it could've only been sooner."

"Indeed." Slade flexed his fingers, making them crack. He jerked his head around twice, making the muscles loosen. "Go set up the security cameras for Titans Tower. I need to see what my old apprentice and his little boyfriend are doing."

"Yes, master."

Right after Terra left the large room, Slade removed his mask and spat dry blood from his mouth onto the floor. He ran his hand through his messy white hair and sighed heavily. First making sure his legs worked properly, Slade headed out of the Throne room and found the master bedroom, which was still intact. Going to his bathroom, he turned the hot water on in his shower, removed all pieces of armor and clothing, and stepped inside. He put his head under the water and allowed the scorching hot liquid to wash away a month of grime and grease from his hair. He scrubbed furiously at his body with his hands, the water and suds turning pink at his feet. Looking up at the jets, Slade blinked. His eyes then narrowed in a glare.

"Soon, my pet, you will be mine again." Looking down, Slade turned off the water and threw open the shower door. He stepped out and headed out of the room, water dripping heavily to the floor. Stepping up to his full body mirror, Slade stared at his pale body and glared. "And Red X will be dead."

The lights flickered and then died, leaving nothing, but darkness.

* * *

Robin nodded in agreement at Red's words.

"And the bastard couldn't even reach his belt, in case he had a bomb. He would've gotten himself blown up if he tried."

"Yeah, I know."

Red kissed Robin's temple. "I love you." Robin smiled. "So much, in fact, that I have something very important to ask you."

Red backed up. Robin turned his chair around to see him properly.

"What?" he asked cheerfully with a smile.

Red reached for the back of his jeans. "Well, I've been saving my money from work and—" Robin's eyes widened when Red landed on one knee in front of him. "—I bought you something special." Robin's eyes widened to the size of saucers. Red pulled out a small, black box. He started to open the lid. Grinning, he asked, "Robin…will you marry me?"


	2. A Red and Black Wedding

**Disclaimer: **See chapter 1

Robin was speechless. Red's question rang through his ears for a long time. His two and a half month-old boyfriend was proposing to him. Right in his own room! What was he supposed to say?

"R-Red, I…I don't know what to say. I don't…I-" Robin paused, his face turning red. Red moved his eyebrows up and down flirtatiously, making Robin smile. He chuckled. "Yes, of course I'll marry you."

Grinning excitedly, Red stood up, plucked out the ring, grabbed Robin's right hand, and pushed the ring onto his ring finger. Grasping his hand gently, he pulled Robin to his feet and held him close. Holding underneath his jaw with his free hand, Red leaned over and kissed him passionately. Robin kissed back, allowing his fiancé's tongue to enter his mouth and massage his own. Lowering his hand, Red grasped the back of his thigh and lifted his leg to rest at his side. He pushed the Titan back against his desk. Robin reached down and unbuckled the thief's belt. He undid his own after lowering Red's jeans and boxers part way. Ending the kiss, Red smiled at him.

"Always remember, I love you more than stealing, kid."

With that said, Red went in for another passionate and loving kiss.

* * *

Two weeks had gone by since Red proposed to Robin. They were walking through the city to look for wedding decorations, went to the bakery to pick out a cake, buy their tuxedos, and find a willing caterer for the reception. Cyborg had opted to do all of the food preparations, but Robin wanted him and the Titans to relax. Red looked down at his list and started crossing things off.

"We need to get the wedding invites. What should we have on them?"

Robin walked down the sidewalk with his hands resting behind his head. He was looking up at the light blue sky in thought. "Plain white with red trim sounds good to me. It doesn't have to be overly fancy or anything, you know?"

Red stopped and faced a window. Setting a piece of lined paper against the glass, he wrote down what the invites should look like. He even started to sketch them out underneath his writing.

"Does this look okay?"

Robin stopped and turned to look at Red. He walked back to him and looked at what he had drawn. The invite was five-by-seven and would be made out of lightweight paper. It had a red trim that went around the entire front, sticking one and a half inches away from the edge. The information for where the wedding would be, what day, and what time sat directly in the center. Robin nodded.

"Looks wonderful to me." He patted Red on the shoulder and started walking again. "Let's keep going. We have a lot to do today before the tailors close at seven."

"'Kay. I'll catch up, love."

Shaking his head in amusement, Robin continued on his way. Red moved away from the glass and started folding his piece of paper. He was suddenly knocked off his feet and the sound of a girl grunting in surprise filled the air. Red's papers went everywhere. Robin heard the commotion. He stopped and turned to see a blonde-haired girl and his fiancé sprawled on the concrete. He ran over and grabbed papers that tried to fly off in the breeze. Red and the girl sat up, the thief giving her an apologetic smile.

"Oh, sorry about that. I should've stayed out of the middle of the walkway."

The girl and Red stood up. The girl smiled. "No, no, it was my fault. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."

Robin stepped up to Red and handed him his papers. Red looked at him.

"Thanks, babe." Red took the papers and pocketed them. He smiled at the girl. "It really is my fault, miss-?"

The girl giggled. "My name is Terra. _Just_ Terra."

Red nodded. "Well, sorry for getting in the way, Terra. You're not hurt are you?"

Terra shook her head, her light blue eyes smiling. "It wouldn't be the first time I crashed into someone, and it won't be the last."

Red chuckled, almost forgetting that Robin was waiting for him. "Oh, sorry, Rob," he said, looking at him briefly before looking back at Terra. "Terra, this is my fiancé, Richard. Richard, this is Terra."

Terra and Robin shook hands.

"Sorry about Red," the hero said. "He can be a little air-headed some times."

Terra smiled. "No, it's okay. I'll be fine. I was in such a hurry that I didn't see Red in the middle of the sidewalk. Thank you for the concern."

Robin nodded. "You're welcome." He looked at Red. "Come on, we have to decide on a wedding cake and food."

Terra's eyes widened. "You two are getting married?" Red grinned while Robin nodded. "That is so romantic. When's the wedding, if you don't mind me asking?"

"No, not at all," Red said. "It will be ten days from now in Jump City Park. It'll be around noon if you want to stop by."

Terra shook her head but smiled. "Unfortunately, I have to leave Jump before then. But I hope everything goes well." Terra turned around and waved. "Well, gotta go! See ya!"

"Bye."

Looking both ways, Terra ran across the street and vanished behind an alley. Red and Robin continued on their way. The girl stopped by a dumpster and then rummaged for something in her brown jean shorts pocket. She pulled out a round, black device and flipped open the lid. The communicator came to life, showing Slade's masked face on screen.

_"Yes, Terra, what is it?"_

Terra smirked. "In ten days time in Jump City Park, Red and Robin are going to get married. They said around noon."

Slade smirked behind his mask._ "Good work, apprentice_. _Return to base. I will brief you on the plan."_

Nodding, Terra said, "Yes, master. I will be back soon."

Terra shut the lid, cutting the connection. After putting the communicator back in her pocket, she left the alley and headed back to Slade's hideout.

* * *

"Wedding vows are so hard to write!"

Red threw his pen onto the kitchen table. He thumped his forehead twice before resting it on the tabletop. Robin was almost finished with his.

"I don't see why it's so hard." After his final vow, he laid his pen down and read over it quickly. "You just better have them done by tomorrow morning."

Red sighed, lifting his head. "Jesus, I know. I just don't know what to put." Red looked at Robin hopefully. "Tell me one of yours; please."

Robin snorted. "You know I can't do that."

Red gave him a pouty look. "Then give me a hint!"

Standing up, Robin picked up his vows and moved away from the table. "Nope, sorry. Good night."

"But Rob-!" The double doors slid shut behind Robin. Red grumbled and glared. "Pfft! No sex for you tonight." Looking down at his blank page, he concentrated real hard for several long minutes before finally coming up with something. He smiled as he wrote it down. "I vow to never abandon you, even if you grow to hate me." Red grinned. "This is pretty easy! Now, just a few more…"

The next morning at nine am, Red and Robin were both getting pulled by their arms to get out of bed by Cyborg and Beast Boy.

"Dude, Robin, come on! I have to get you ready!"

Robin groaned. "Just give me a second, my leg is stuck." Robin managed to get his leg untangled from the sheets. He stood up and rubbed at his eyes. "Okay, I'm up. Can I get a bowl of cereal first?"

Beast Boy grabbed Robin's arm and practically dragged him from the room. "Not until after your shower, dude."

"But-!"

Cyborg lifted Red out of bed by one arm. He set the tired thief on his feet. "Did you get _any_ sleep last night?"

Red allowed Cyborg to lightly slap him in the face to get him up a bit.

"N-Not much," he said, trying to stifle a yawn. "I was up over h-half the night writing my vows."

Cyborg patted Red on the shoulder as he yawned again. "How many?"

Red shook his head to get the tiredness out of his eyes and brain. He headed out of the room with Cyborg in tow.

"About five."

Cyborg stopped dead in his tracks. "You only wrote five vows?"

Red stopped and looked at Cyborg from over his shoulder. "No, five pages full."

Cyborg's mouth dropped open, his eyes turning into white rectangles. "F-F-F-Five…p-p-pages?"

Red stuck a pinky in his ear and moved it around vigorously. "Is that too many?"

Cyborg composed himself and then smacked himself in the forehead. "Just a little bit…"

Red only shrugged. "Well it just goes to show how much I love him," he said, heading down the hall again. He reached the other bathroom. "I'll be out in a bit."

As if on cue, Starfire came flying down the hall, carrying Red's tux. She landed in front of him and smiled widely.

"Good morning, Red!" she shouted cheerfully. "What a glorious day today! Are you ready to get married?"

Red gave Starfire a smile. "I was born ready apparently. Thanks for bringing me my tuxedo."

Starfire handed the clothing to Red, who graciously took it. "Have a glorious day!"

Cyborg smiled. "Let's go get you into that dress, Star. I have to modify it a little bit while you're wearing it."

Red entered the bathroom, the door sliding shut and locking behind him. He set his tux on the towel rack after removing the towel and setting it on the sink counter. He stood in front of the mirror, trying to remove his T-shirt. Red looked up briefly and then quickly spun around. A look of fear was on his face.

"Did I just-?" Red stopped and shook his head. "No, of course not." Red turned back to the mirror, looking at his reflection. "Nothing is going to go wrong today. You and Robin are getting married and _no one_ is going to ruin it. You're just tired is all."

Shaking his head again, Red quickly undressed, started the shower, and got in, closing the door with a snap behind him. Meanwhile, Beast Boy was trying to help Robin fix his tie.

"You ready for the big day?" the changeling asked.

Robin gave him a smile. "Of course I'm ready. Nothing is going to go wrong today."

"Definitely not," Beast Boy agreed. He tightened the knot at the top and then stepped back to view his handy work. "Perfect." He looked at Robin's face. "You might have to endure a little tearing up today. Cyborg _swears_ he's not going to cry, but I'm betting ten bucks with Raven that he does."

Robin chuckled. "I have a bet with Red that _you_ are going to be the one who sheds tears."

Beast Boy gave him a playful glare. "I will totally be composed and tear-free. Now time to get your hair fixed up."

Robin smiled. "Right, but first-" Robin embraced Beast Boy, whose eyes widened in surprise. "Thanks for being a good friend, Beast Boy."

The changeling smiled and patted Robin's back. "No problem, dude."

The hug ended. Robin went over to the sink and picked up his hair gel. He placed a blob in his hands and then applied it to his hair, spiking it just the way he liked it. He washed his hands in the sink and then looked at his reflection. The Titan leader smiled.

"Today is going to be a perfect."

* * *

"Okay, so, the music is going to start, the introductions will be made, and then your vows will be read," Speedy explained. "Then you will say your 'I dos' to Cyborg and then you will kiss your fiancé and you will live happily ever after, the end!"

Red tried hard not to laugh. "Erm, yeah, sure, whatever you say Speedy."

The speedster hung his head. "I swear to God, if you mess this up, I am going to kill you."

Red sweat dropped. "I swear with my life that I will not disappoint," he said with a nervous grin.

Speedy looked up cheerfully and patted Red's shoulder several times. "That's good to hear buddy! Now break a leg!"

Red didn't know if he meant that literally. The groom's music started to play on the piano, courtesy of Bumblebee. Taking a deep breath, Red walked out the fake door and down the walkway, which was really a grassy lane courtesy of the park. He passed a few chairs and stood at the end of the walkway once he reached the end. The thief turned around and watched as Raven and Starfire, who were wearing matching red and black dresses—much to Raven's distaste—came down the walkway. Starfire stood behind him on his left while Raven stood on his right. The music changed to bride's music. Seconds later, the door opened, revealing Robin behind it. Smiling, he walked down the lane and headed for Red, who smiled at him. The Titan leader stepped up beside him. They both turned to Cyborg, who was playing the part as priest. He was already wiping his eyes from the tears. Beast Boy snickered and flashed Raven a grin. Cyborg cleared his throat, ending his crying. The music then stopped.

"We are gathered here today, in holy matrimony, to wed Robin and Red X on this beautiful day," he began. "I will first read your vows; may you cherish them." Beast Boy handed Cyborg a sheet of paper. The mechanical Titan cleared his throat and began to read Robin's vows. "The beating of your heart gives me comfort like no other. We may bicker and fight, but in the end we will continue to love each other, no matter whom or what gets in our way…" After two minutes of reading, Cyborg finished with, "You are everything I could ever ask for and I wouldn't have you any other way."

Red smiled, tears falling down his cheek. He wiped them away.

"Thank you," he mouthed to Robin.

Cyborg took the next five pages of Red's vows and read them. "And, lastly, I vow to never abandon you, even if you grow to hate or despise me," Cyborg concluded, almost ten minutes later. He handed Beast Boy the pages, who folded and pocketed them. He turned back to Red and Robin. The Titan was blushing. "Now that your vows have been said, we will continue." Cyborg turned to Red. "Red, do you take Robin to be your husband?"

Grabbing Robin's hands in his own, Red smiled at him. The Titan was still blushing.

"You know," he whispered to him, "in just a few seconds, I won't be able to call you babe anymore."

Robin laughed a little. "Just say the words, Red," he whispered back.

Red leaned closer to Robin's face. "Yes, I d-"

Red's words were cut short when a giant chunk of earth hurled through the air at the Titans East members' seats. Everyone scattered to avoid getting hit. More rock and earth came plummeting down to the ground around the Titans, Bumblebee, and Red. The thief covered Robin's head as dirt and smoke blew around them. The tremors stopped and the dust was starting to clear. Red and Robin looked over towards the end of the park. Red's eyes widened in surprise once he saw who the person was that had thrown the rocks.

"Terra?"

The girl stood atop a rock in the air. She wore faded blue jeans and a gray tank top. She smirked at the two boys.

"Hey guys. Miss me?"

The Titans looked very confused. Robin stepped towards her.

"Terra, what are you-?" Robin took a quick step back in fear. "Red, she-"

Red looked closer at Terra, his eyes widening. He ran forward a few feet, growling in anger at her. "What are you doing here? Why are you ruining our wedding?"

Terra lowered herself to the ground. "Master wants back what is rightfully his, Red X," she sneered. "And he wants you completely out of the picture."

Quickly lifting her glowing hands, Terra hurled several rocks at Robin and Red X. The thief jumped back to land next to him.

"This could be very bad."

Robin and Red X moved away as more rocks came at them. They quickly tore off their tuxedos, revealing their usual attire underneath. Robin whipped two bird-a-rangs out of his belt as Red pulled out several sticky throwing X's. Terra flew towards them on a rock, her hands aglow. The two boys threw their weapons at her as she advanced.

"Titans! GO!"

Every Titan friend came forward and started up their powers and weapons. Speedy whipped out his bow and quickly fired several exploding arrows at rocks as they were hurled towards them. Cyborg fired his Sonic Cannon. Raven spoke her mantra and fired dark energy at Terra. Starfire flew into the air and hurled her Starbolts. The Geomancer easily dodged the attacks and hurled rocks at the girls. Raven flew off her feet and crashed onto the makeshift altar, which was half ruined by earth and rocks.

Terra managed to block every attack thrown at her. Some of the Titans were trapped in earthy prisons and were unable to escape. Red pulled out a few smoke bombs and hurled them into the air as she was about to pass over him. Smoke billowed out of them, causing Terra to be momentarily blind. She flew out of the cloud and coughed violently, her eyes closed. She opened them and glared.

"You will pay for that," she said, angrily.

Turning around, Terra flew down towards Red, ready to pummel him with her rocks. The thief dodged several large chunks of earth. Robin jumped onto one of them, his bo staff in hand. He jumped high above Terra and aimed an overhead strike for her face. She stepped sideways to dodge. Robin landed on the rock and turned, aiming his staff for her side instead. Terra easily jumped up onto another rock and allowed the one Robin was standing on to fall. He jumped back and landed next to Red.

"She was taught well, apparently," he said.

Robin whipped out a bird-a-rang. "So it would seem."

Robin threw his boomerang at Terra. She blocked it with a rock, making it break in half. The pieces fell to the grass. Beast Boy managed to get himself out of his stone prison as an earth worm. He turned into a hawk and flew towards Terra. Cyborg blasted his rocks away with his Sonic Cannon. Raven and Starfire flew up into the air, aiming their attacks at Terra. She smirked down at them.

"Master was right, you five are weak."

Red glared at her. "I'm weak too then if that's what Slade thinks."

Terra shook her head. "When I say five, I mean every one of you Titans except Robin. Master only wants him."

"Well Slade can't have him!"

The Titans fired their powers at Terra. Red whipped out sticky X's and hurled them towards the rock. Robin threw a bomb, which exploded on impact with the rock Terra was standing on. Terra jumped down to the ground and flew forward on a chunk of earth from underneath her feet. She knocked Cyborg and Beast Boy down from behind. Starfire and Raven swerved to avoid getting hit. Robin aimed his staff at Terra as she flew past. She knocked it off course with another rock. The Titan growled after her.

"Titans; retreat!"

Terra flew high into the air and aimed rocks at the ground below her. Robin turned and ran towards Starfire and Raven. Red soon followed. Cyborg and Beast Boy joined them.

"So what do we do?" Cyborg shouted to Robin. "And what about our friends?"

Robin growled. "They can protect themselves! Terra only wants me!"

"And how do you know this girl?" Beast Boy asked.

"Red and I met her ten days ago while getting ready for the wedding!" Robin answered back. He looked behind him and saw Terra following them. "We have to get back to Titans Tower!"

Turning into a pterodactyl, Beast Boy grabbed a hold of Cyborg's shoulders and lifted him into the air. Starfire grabbed Robin's arm while Raven used a black circle platform to lift Red into the air. They managed to shake off Terra's tail after going in wild directions through the city. About five minutes later, the tower came into view. The Titans soon made it onto the roof. Raven teleported everyone inside by ways of a black hole in the floor. They reappeared in the main room near the large monitors. Robin quickly turned them on and looked through their surveillance cameras of the city, trying to locate Terra. Red stood beside his would-be-husband if Terra hadn't ruined it.

"But why have we done the retreating?" Starfire asked confused, breaking the silence. "Could we not simply take this girl down and put her in the jail?"

Robin took a deep breath before explaining his reasoning. "We know nothing about her. Besides, we were getting thrashed. And our friends were trapped in her stone prisons, so any of them could've gotten hurt if we didn't have Terra come after us. I'm hoping she'll give up for now until we come up with a good plan."

Red had his arms folded over his chest and a glare on his face. "I want to know how she knows Slade. Obviously it was before your time, babe."

Robin frowned. He couldn't find traces of Terra anywhere. "We'll worry about how she knows Slade after we manage to capture her. Until then-" Robin moved away from the control panel, "-we need to put up precautions around the tower. She more than likely knows where it is."

Cyborg nodded. "I'll put Titans Tower under full lock down. Then I will contact our other friends and check to see if they're all right."

"Thanks Cyborg," Robin said, heading for the double doors. "Red, you and I are going to check to make sure there aren't any hidden cameras in the other rooms."

"Right. Coming, love."

Red and Robin entered the hallway. They checked each of the Titans' rooms, the different bathrooms, and scoured everywhere in the Weapons Hall of Fame room. Robin, then, went to his work room. Red's eyes narrowed upon seeing all of the newspaper clippings on the walls. Robin stopped at the table in the middle of the room. He reached a shaking hand for Slade's mask and picked it up. Red looked at him sympathetically.

"Red, I'm scared."

Red stood behind him. Reaching over, he grasped the mask in his hand and carefully pulled it from Robin's grip. The boy turned halfway to see him.

"I won't let him take you away from me; I promise." Tears formed in Robin's eyes. Red threw the mask behind him and then quickly locked lips with the boy he loved. He wrapped his arms around his neck, kissing him passionately. Robin closed his eyes, resting his hands on his hips. Red ended the kiss and smiled at him. "We will defeat Terra and find a way to kill Slade." He paused. "I love you."

Tears streamed down Robin's face, but he smiled. "I love you too."


	3. Running Away?

**Disclaimer:** See chapter 1

Despite all that had happened that afternoon, Red and Robin were having sex against the desk. Red was almost to his peak before the alarm and red lights started to blare. Red came deep inside of Robin, making him cry out in pure ecstasy.

"Th-That w-would've been b-better if the damn a-alarm hadn't…g-gone off," Red said as he tried regaining his breath. He carefully pulled out of Robin, stepped back, and pulled his pants back up. Robin did the same, clicking his belt back into place. They took a few moments to regain their breaths. "Let's go see what this is about."

Turning around, Red walked past the discarded mask and headed out. Robin soon followed. He paused next to the piece of metal on the floor and looked at it out of the corner of his eye. The eye hole blinked red with each flashing light from the alarm. A cold shiver went up Robin's spine.

"Why can't you just let me go?" he whispered. Looking back at the door, Robin chased after Red and joined him and the Titans in the main room. "Titans, what's going on?"

Robin had instantly switched to Leader mode.

"Terra found us," Cyborg said, bringing up footage. "The reinforcements should keep her out for now."

On the giant monitor were several smaller moving images showing different angles of the tower. A rock came hurtling towards one of the hidden cameras and was quickly smashed, cutting the connection. There was nothing but static. Robin cursed out loud.

"How long can the reinforced steel hold up?" he asked Cyborg.

The big man typed in a few codes. A digital clock came up and was counting down. "About an hour and twenty minutes." He looked at Robin. "Why?"

More cameras had been destroyed. Robin's eyes narrowed, sadness crossing them. "So that no one else gets hurt, I'm…" Robin paused briefly. "For once in my life I'm going to have to run away."

Silence filled the room. The sounds of rock crashing against steel could be heard from outside.

"But, running away would-"

"-Make Terra chase after me and away from here," Robin interrupted Starfire. He looked at his friends. "It's the only way to keep you guys safe. I could sneak out under the garage and make my way for Gotham City if I must. Maybe Batman can help."

"But, Robin, what if Terra captures you?" Raven asked in her monotone voice.

Grinning, Red pointed his thumb at his chest. "Then I will be there to take him back!"

Robin turned to him. "You're not coming," he said sternly. "Slade wants you dead. I won't risk _your_ life over mine."

Red snorted. "Already forgetting my vows. And the promise I gave." Grabbing Robin's hands in his own, Red smiled warmly at him. "On my life, I would do _anything_ to save yours. And that's a promise I intend to keep."

Robin stared at his one true love with narrowed eyes. "Okay."

Red smiled. "Let's get ready for Gotham!"

Red let Robin's hands go and headed for the double doors. Robin soon followed.

"Keep tabs on Terra the best you can!" he shouted back to the others.

"You got it man!"

Red and Robin entered their room and shuffled through their closet and dresser for only the essentials. Reaching high into the storage space, Robin pulled down two packs and handed a black one to Red. The thief graciously took it and quickly stuffed clothes inside. He grabbed his wallet and stuffed it inside a different pocket. Robin placed everything in his own, red sack, including extra items for his belt. They quickly grabbed their tooth brushes and changed into normal, civilian clothes.

Red opted for baggy black jeans and a red T-shirt with sleeves that reached his elbows. He pulled on his black sneakers with red X's on the sides and strapped the pack to his back, clicking the buckles together across his chest. Robin wore faded blue jeans that were worn out in a few places and a forest green T-shirt with the Japanese symbol for 'robin' on the back. He put on his steel-toed boots and slipped the strap on his pack over his head.

"Ready?" Red asked as they stood in front of the door.

The sounds of rocks crashing into the barriers rang through the halls and rooms. Robin ran his hand through his spikes and made his hair lay flat on his forehead. The boy gave a curt nod.

"Yeah."

Nodding, Red walked towards the door. It slid open. He and Robin left the room and headed back down the hall. They entered the main room and saw that there were a few holes in the metal protectors. Sunlight streamed into the room a bit. The Titans looked up as they approached.

"How much time do we have, Cy?" Red asked the mechanical Titan.

"About forty-five minutes. That gives you enough time to get to the garage, walk safely under the bay, and slip past Terra undetected through the city. It will be best to travel through Jump City forest and head east from there. In three to four days, if you keep heading in that general direction, you should come to a train station in a small town. Buy a ticket to Gotham and the moment you get to Batman, call us right away so that we know you made it safely."

Robin nodded. "We'll make sure to do that." Robin pulled out his communicator. He looked at it with sad, narrowed eyes. The moment the device left his hand was the moment he would no longer be a strong hero or Titan. He hesitated before holding it out to them. "Make sure you keep it safe for me. If it were to get destroyed, I fear my life would never be the same."

Cyborg carefully took the comm from his leader's hand and nodded. "Don't worry, Rob. We'll keep it safe; promise." Tears formed in Robin's eyes. Walking up to the oldest Titan, he wrapped his arms around his middle—the highest point he could reach. Cyborg hugged him back. "We'll miss you, man."

"Y-Yeah…"

After patting Robin's back, Cyborg stepped back. Beast Boy gave him a smile.

"Space Monkeys 5 will be waiting for you when you get back dude." Robin hugged Beast Boy, who started to cry. "I-I'm gonna miss ya."

Tears finally streamed down Robin's face. He hugged Raven next, who was keeping her emotions in check, even though she wanted to cry.

"May Azar protect you," she whispered into his ear.

"Let's pray that he does." Raven nodded and then ended the hug. Robin turned to Starfire, who was crying. The boy walked up to her and gave her a hug. He sniffed, tears streaming down his face. "I-I will miss you the m-most, Star."

"And I will m-miss you too, Robin," she said, her body shaking a bit. "Don't let the evil man Slade and his apprentice Terra hurt you. I will pray that you return home safely."

Red stared sadly at the Titans and his love. He knew what it was like to lose someone you loved to someone else. For the first time, Red actually had true friends. Robin stepped back to stand beside him, giving everyone a watery smile.

"I will come home; I promise."

Red smiled triumphantly. "And I will make sure he does. I won't _ever_ let you down."

The Titans smiled. "Be careful."

Red and Robin nodded. "We will," they said simultaneously.

Turning around, the two boys headed for the elevator. The doors slid open and they stepped inside, their next adventure already awaiting them.


	4. The Hunter and The Hunted

**Disclaimer: **See chapter 1

Making it out of the tower and underneath the bay was fairly simple in itself. Typing in the code to open the hatch right at the docks would be a bit more difficult. Since it was the afternoon, people were out and about, despite what had happened in the park earlier that day. The passage opened upward, making the water splash loudly around the opening. If Terra had a good sense of hearing, she would easily hear it.

"Let's go to the pizza place first so I can tell everyone what is happening," Red said as they quickly exited the underwater tunnel and headed east. "Plus, the guys might be able to help us out a bit."

After a ten minute run, Red and Robin reached Pizza Palace. They quickly entered and spoke to everyone.

"Your wedding got canceled?" Craig asked, outraged.

"By a girl who can lift earth with her hands?" Liz asked, confused.

"In the middle of the day?" Fred asked, concerned.

Red nodded. "Yeah, and we had to run from her. We're on our way to Gotham to escape her or else she'll take Robin away from me."

"How are you getting there, exactly?" Liz asked.

"We're passing through Jump City Forest to get to the next town where we will get onto a train to Gotham," Red explained. "It will take a few days by foot to get to the next town."

Craig growled. "What does this girl want with Robin anyway? Is she going solo or what?"

Red shook his head. "She works for the villain Slade. You remember me talking about him, right?"

Everyone's faces paled.

"She wants to take Robin back to that monster?"

"Does she even know what he _did_?"

Red shrugged. "I don't know if he told her or not, but it doesn't matter. I _have_ to protect Robin. We came by to tell you what was happening and why I had to leave for a while. So we must be off. I will see you as soon as I can; promise."

Liz quickly glomped Red into a tight hug. He went wide-eyed.

"I don't care what happens! I am taking you to that train station!"

Red pushed Liz off of him. "No, if Terra-"

"Fuck this Terra bitch! I will not let you get hurt! I am going to take you to the station!"

"But Liz-"

"No 'but Liz'! Now hurry up and get to my car! I'm taking you!"

Robin stepped up to Red. "Let's just let her take us, Red," he said, annoyed. "The faster we get to the train station, the better."

Red was about to protest, but Liz was already stalking past him, wallet in hand. She grabbed his arm and started dragging him towards the door.

"We're wasting time; let's go!"

Robin said good-bye to everyone and then followed Red and Liz. They got to her car and got in, Robin up front, Red in the back sitting in the middle seat. Liz started the car and backed up out of her parking space. They quickly left down the street and entered the highway.

"Thanks for the help, Liz," Robin told her. "We really appreciate it."

Liz gave him a smile. "Anything for you two. A friend's gotta do what a friend's gotta do."

Red snorted in amusement. "You've been watching too much Rugrats again."

"Shut up!"

Robin couldn't help but laugh. Liz turned on the CD player and started to play Seether. The three teens were quiet for a while.

"Robin?" He looked over at Red. "What's gonna happen if Slade orders Terra to attack your friends?"

Robin looked out his window. "They can take care of themselves."

* * *

Beast Boy crashed into the giant computer monitor. He slid to the floor and growled with his eyes shut tight. Blood flowed out of the corner of his mouth. The other Titans were in crumpled heaps on the floor, their heads swimming. Terra threw a rock at the side of the green Titan's head. It turned harshly to the side.

"Where is Red X and Robin heading?" Terra asked. Beast Boy groaned. "Well?"

Beast Boy slowly looked up at the girl, his fang flashing as he growled animalistically at her. "I…am not…telling you, _anything_."

A sharp stone spike was hurled at Beast Boy. It pierced his arm and pinned it to the control panel. He yelped and then growled in pain.

"Where did they go?"

Beast Boy glared at her. "Fuck you lady!" Another spike flew through his other arm and pinned him to the controls. He cried out in intense pain. "I'm not going to tell you anything!"

Beast Boy screamed in pain as two spikes were driven into his thighs. Blood splattered the floor.

"Where are they?" Terra yelled.

"Go to Hell!"

Terra was about to throw another spike, this time for his chest, but a voice cut into her right ear.

_"Apprentice; they're heading to Burnham in a white Pontiac. They are on the highway."_

Terra glared at Beast Boy. The spike fell to the floor. "Yes master." Walking up to Beast Boy, Terra kicked his foot, emitting a cry of pain from him. "You better be grateful that master didn't order me to kill you, because I would not hesitate to do it."

Turning on her heel, Terra walked towards the broken windows. She stopped at the edge to look back at the damage she had caused. The Titans were slowly coming around. Snorting, she stepped onto the sill and then jumped out the window, a rock coming up underneath her feet. Without looking back, she headed towards the highway in search of the white Pontiac.

Meanwhile, Slade was packing up his lair. He knew Terra wouldn't catch up until the two boys had gotten onto the train. He knew exactly where they were heading: Gotham, New York. Slade had a small hideout in a small town right outside the border in Pennsylvania. His robots carried the crates and metal boxes to a private jet while he rolled up his World Domination plans and stuffed them into sealed tubing. About half an hour later, everything was ready to go. Slade, then, contacted Terra on her communicator.

"Apprentice, report?"

Terra was flying high on a rock above the highway, scanning the area. "I've reached the highway and I am attempting to locate the car. I could use a license plate number."

_"It's 2FLT842."_

"Alright, thanks, master."

_"And Terra?"_

"Yes master?"

Slade glared at the device in his hand. "Don't fail me."

Slade cut the connection before Terra could respond. The girl stared emotionless down at her communicator.

"I wouldn't dream of it," she muttered, closing the communicator with a snap.

* * *

Liz pulled into the parking lot of Burnham's Expo Train Station. The three teens got out, entered the station, and went to the counter to buy tickets. Red paid for Robin's. They thanked Liz for the help.

"Try to keep tabs with us, okay? We don't want to worry too much about you, you know."

Red nodded and smiled. "Whenever we can, we'll give you a call." Red gave her the thumbs up. "We'll come back in one piece."

Liz smiled. "Good to know. And take care." With a nod, Liz turned around and started to leave. "We'll be seeing you again!"

Liz left the station. Red looked at the clock; it was almost four. Their train was set to leave in ten minutes.

"Let's go to the train and wait there," Red said. "Come on."

Nodding, Robin followed him towards the ticket checking line. The lady OK'd their tickets and allowed them to pass. They walked out onto the platform, where their train of red and bronze sat and waited for its departure. The two boys got onto the train and found seats near the end of the locomotive. Soon, several people were boarding the train and taking their seats. Red stretched and yawned, holding his pack in his lap.

"We might not get there until late nightfall," he said, checking the clock on the wall. "Let's hope Terra didn't follow us." Robin was staring down at his sneakers, his face blank. He was already missing the Titans and his friends. He just hoped they were alright. Red placed his hand on his knee. Robin slowly looked at him, tears forming in his eyes. Red smiled warmly at him. "We'll be okay, and so will our friends. Just have faith, okay?"

Robin rested his hand on top of his fiancé's. "Okay."

Smiling, Red leaned over and kissed him briefly. "I love you, pretty birdie."

Robin smiled softly. "I love you, too."

Nodding, Red leaned his head back and closed his eyes. He turned his hand so that he was holding Robin's own. The Titan leader stared at it briefly before looking out the window. He suddenly felt safe and secure. So long as he held Red's hand, he felt like nothing else could touch him. It made him feel at home…

* * *

A speck was zooming through the sky. Upon closer inspection, it was a rock with Terra sitting on it, staring off into space. She relayed her interrogation in her head…

_It took at least twenty tries to finally hit the swerving white Pontiac off the road. On her rock, Terra swooped down right as Liz was crawling out of the smoking car. The girl stood up and swayed from the crash, her head swimming. She rested her hand against the upturned car to keep steady._

_"__Where are Red and Robin heading?" Liz quickly spun around, which she soon regretted. Feeling very dizzy, she fell over backwards, crashing against a tree. Terra stepped up in front of her, rocks floating behind her. "Tell me so that I don't have to hurt you."_

___Liz was silent for a moment, but she soon started to laugh. Pulling her head back, she laughed out loud. Terra was not amused._

_"__Oh you are rich, you stupid little bitch," Liz managed to say between laughs. "'I don't want to have to hurt you'?" Liz regained her composure, a smirk on her face. "It's a little late for that, Blondie. Oh, and, by the way, you're paying for the damages to my beautiful car."_

___A rock was driven into Liz's gut. Her eyes practically came out of her sockets as she was winded. Falling forward, she clutched her stomach with her arms. Terra stepped closer to her, her shoe inches from her face._

_"__Where are Red X and Robin going?" the Geomancer asked again. Liz wheezed, but didn't reply. "Where are they going?"_

___Liz slowly pushed her body back up against the tree. Hatred was very evident in her eyes. __"__I'd rather die than tell you where they are…_**_bitch_**_."_

___Terra's glaring eyes glowed gold.__ "__I will ask one more time: where are Robin and Red X going?"_

___Liz slowly closed her eyes and took a deep breath through her nose. __"__Go ahead and drive a rock through me. I still won't tell you shit."_

___Liz fell silent. Terra stared silently down at her. __"__Have fun rotting in Hell," she finally said._

___Terra threw a jagged rock right at Liz's chest, but she wasn't afraid._

___**'**_**_Good-bye…my friends…'_**

Terra sighed. There went another death on her growing list. An alarm suddenly went off. Without opening her eyes, Terra went into her back pocket. She whipped out the beeping black communicator and flipped open the lid.

"Yes, master?"

_"Have you've found the train yet, apprentice?"_

Terra opened her eyes and looked around. "I can faintly see smoke from a few miles away. I will probably catch up in the next hour."

_"You better make it in forty-five minutes, apprentice," _Slade said, somewhat annoyed.

"Yes master; I will definitely try." She paused. "Where are you headed?"

_"I will let you know after you have killed Red X and when you have Robin. Don't disappoint me."_

"Yes master." Slade cut the connection. Terra closed the lid and placed the comm back in her pocket. Letting one of her legs dangle off her rock, she sighed heavily. She leaned back on her arms. "That bird brat _better_ not give me a hard time."

Sitting back up, Terra picked up speed.

* * *

Unbeknownst to Terra, Red, or Robin, Liz was, in fact, alive. Someone had seen the accident and hid, then called the ambulance to come pick the bleeding girl up. Anyway, the train was halfway to Gotham now. It had made at least ten stops since Red and Robin had gotten on and was going to make another one in half an hour. Red had "borrowed" some kid's iPod for him and Robin to share music on. It was mostly classical, but neither cared. The train ride so far had been very boring.

"You should put it back now," Robin whispered to his boyfriend.

Nodding, Red pulled the earphone from his left ear. Robin gave him the other one. As sneakily as possible, Red quickly rolled the headphones back around the iPod and then stuffed it back in the same pocket that he had taken it from. About ten minutes later, the train pulled into the next station. Red and Robin stayed in their seats while several others got off and a few got on. The thief yawned.

"I've been meaning to ask you: Batman doesn't know you're gay, right?"

Robin scratched his left temple. "I don't know. Why do you ask?"

Red shrugged. "Well, because you never even sent him a wedding invite. You never told him?"

Robin looked out the window, his eyes narrowed. "No, I haven't."

"Why?"

Robin looked over at Red, his expression blank. "I don't know how he'd react. I don't know if he'd accept it, if he'd hate me for it, or if he's indifferent." Robin looked back out the window. They started moving again. "But, in light of the situation, I plan on telling him when we get to Wayne Manner."

Red stared sympathetically at Robin. A small smile graced his lips. "I'm sure he'll still love you, no matter what. When this is over, we'll get married, in Gotham, and big daddy can be there to see you through."

Robin's face held no emotion for the next few seconds, but a smile slowly formed. "Yeah, you're right."

Red grinned. "I'm always right, babe."

Robin looked over at him and snorted in amusement. "Well, not _always_."

"Hey!" Red and Robin laughed. Leaning over, the thief planted a kiss on his lips. "Love ya, pretty birdie."

Robin smiled. "I love you more."

They both went in for another kiss, but the train suddenly jerked violently. They almost fell out of their seats. People were looking around in confusion.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Red said before the train jerked again.

A window suddenly shattered from farther up the car. Soon, more windows were shattering and rocks fell into the aisle. Red and Robin both jumped to their feet and hurried into the aisle to see the damage. People were starting to panic as rocks were thrown at and into the train. Luggage had fallen out of racks from above the seats. Red growled.

"We have to get everyone towards the front of the train. I just hope she's only attacking our car." Quickly grabbing their packs, they ran down the aisle. "Everyone! Hurry to the front of the train! We are under attack!"

The people didn't need to be told twice. They quickly grabbed their stuff and headed through the doors at the end of the car. Everyone quickly followed through. Red and Robin brought up the rear to make sure no one got left behind. The train car jerked yet again, causing people to get knocked over sideways. Red quickly helped a sixty-year-old woman to her feet and helped her move along. Robin plunged his hand into his utility belt and whipped out his grappling hook. Everyone safely made it to the next car. Getting to the door, he aimed his grapple at the roof of the next car and fired. All Red had to do was take a running leap and grab the edge. They pulled themselves up and onto the top of the train. Red barely dodged a large rock that was aimed for his head.

"That was close!" he shouted over the howling wind.

"The next one won't miss!" Red dodge rolled sideways three times and then jumped to his feet. Terra floated down to the roof, landing between the two. Red whipped out a throwing X. Robin pulled out one bird-a-rang and a few smoke bombs. "I was hoping you'd die quietly, but it looks like that isn't going to happen."

"You're damn right it's not!" Red shouted.

Quickly taking aim, Red threw his X's at Terra like a Frisbee. The girl lifted her hands, causing rocks to float in front of her. The boomerangs flew into them as Robin chucked his smoke bombs. Quickly whipping out his bo staff, he ran forward. Red ran across the train from the edge to get behind Terra. The Geomancer lifted up rocks and then threw them as the boys advanced. Spinning around, Robin knocked a rock off course with his staff. Red jumped over oncoming rocks while reaching for his own staff. Jumping on one rock, he raised his arms above his hand and jumped off, aiming the end of the staff for Terra's head. A giant rock came at him from the side and knocked him off course. He almost fell off the edge at the end of the car as it moved. He almost didn't catch it one-handed in time. He attempted to pull himself up whilst keeping a hold of his staff.

Meanwhile, Robin was blocking rocks with his staff as he twirled it around impressively in front of him. Terra aimed a rock for his exposed feet. He easily jumped over it and attacked her. Terra ducked to the right and aimed a fist for his exposed stomach. Robin turned sideways and then sent a sideways kick at her chest. She flew back and crashed into the roof near the edge. She slowly got into a crouch position, her arms dangling on her knees. She slowly stood up when the train horn sounded. Quickly looking over her shoulder, Terra saw that a tunnel was up ahead. Her eyes widened slightly; it was approaching fast.

Red stepped up beside Robin as Terra fell to her stomach. Red and Robin crouched low seconds before the tunnel started. They were quickly shrouded in total darkness. In just a few seconds, a white light was approaching. The boys had to shield their eyes it was so bright. When they opened them, they were out of the tunnel and Terra wasn't in sight. They jumped to their feet and whipped out weapons, just in case she showed up unexpectedly.

"That bitch is better than I expected," Red said loudly over the rushing wind. He jumped and spun around to have his back to Robin when he heard a loud crack. "We're in between a rock and a hard place, no pun intended."

Robin couldn't help put chuckle. "She may be the rock, but the hard place isn't that hard. We can jump off this train and easily land without too much injury. We have to lose her _and_ get her away from this train."

"Getting away from the train would be easy, but losing me…well, that's a whole different story."

Red and Robin both turned and threw their boomerangs at Terra, who was hovering on a rock right above and behind the side of the train car. Two rocks came up and knocked both weapons aside. The car jerked violently when the sharp blades easily cut into the already ruined bolts that held the train cars together as they fell over the edge. With the rocks, Terra threw them at their car in attempt to knock it off the track. It jerked harshly backwards, causing Red and Robin to lose their balance and fall over sideways. Robin crashed on top of the thief, groaning. Soon the rest of the train vanished around a bend without a trace.

"You okay babe?" Robin pushed himself up with his hands. A giant boulder came flying towards him. He turned his head and his eyes widened, seconds before the rock crashed into him. Red spun around to see his fiancé falling over the edge of the car. "ROBIN!" Quickly scrambling to his feet, Red stumbled towards the edge of the car. Falling onto his hands and knees, he tightly gripped the roof and looked around. "ROBIN!"

"Looking for this?"

Red spun around right when a boulder flew towards him. He hardly caught a glimpse of Robin sprawled in a heap on another rock beside Terra before getting knocked off the edge. He crashed into a rocky hill and started rolling down it, bumping into sharp rocks as he went. Rolling over backwards, he crashed into a large rock that was slightly slanted backwards. He groaned in pain.

Up aboce, Terra was tying Robin's arms behind his back with rope. His hands were also bound by the wrists, preventing any form of escape. The train car was in a stop position several yards away. Terra also bound a rope around his chest, pinning his arms to his sides. His feet were also bound. He struggled vigorously.

"Don't you realize what you're doing?" he asked angrily.

"Yes, kidnapping you," Terra replied casually. "So?"

"Doesn't that bother you?"

Terra snorted and stood up straight. "Look, I do whatever my master tells me. My powers used to get out of control. He found me, dying, on the street, so he took care of me and trained me to control my powers. I owe my _life_ to Slade."

Robin glared at her. "He'll only turn you down! One day, when you are of no use to him, he will dump you back on the street! He only wants _one_ apprentice, and that's me! You are _nothing_ to him!"

Robin's head jerked painfully to the left. Terra's eyes stopped glowing.

"Like I care," she said haughtily. "Now shut up and allow me to take you to Slade, without complaints. Got it?"

Robin slowly turned his head to look at her, a glare plastered on his face. "I am _not__,_going back!"

Terra snorted. "I'm not giving you a choice, now, am I?"

Without waiting for a reply, Terra turned the rocks around and zoomed away, leaving Red unconscious on the hill.


	5. Would You Like Cheese Fries With That?

**Disclaimer: **See chapter 1

It was dark outside a gloomy hotel. Terra had broken into a room and made sure no one would come in. She pushed Robin into the chair at the small table before using the bathroom. Robin continued to struggle in his binds, but Slade had taught Terra _too_ well. The girl reemerged and sat down on one of the beds. Robin glared at her.

"Stop complaining. Or I might make you starve tonight."

Robin snorted."If you would just untie my hands-"

"Nope!" Terra interrupted. "Slade ordered me to keep you bound and, if necessary, gagged. He did say you talk too much."

"I do not-!"

"Anyway," Terra interrupted again, "we'll be in Pennsylvania three days from now. Try not to complain too much until then, 'kay?" Robin growled but said nothing. He slumped back in his chair, looking off to the right. Something beeped. He looked back at Terra, who pulled out her communicator. She flipped open the lid. "Yes, master?"

Robin's eyes widened.

_"Apprentice, report?"_

Terra smirked cruelly. "I got him. And I made sure to leave a parting gift for the thief."

_"Good work, Terra," _Slade said. _"If he hasn't eaten, go get food, but leave the communicator with him."_

Terra nodded. "Yes, master." Standing up, Terra approached the table. She set the comm on it well enough for Slade to see Robin and vice-versa. "I'll be back."

Robin stared after Terra and waited for the door to close and lock before turning to the screen with a glare on his face.

"You're one hell of a bastard," he told Slade angrily.

The man chuckled._ "I will take that as a compliment._ _I hope you didn't give her too much trouble."_

Robin continued to glare. "She knocked me off the top of a train! She gave us more trouble than the damn Joker for crying out loud!"

Slade chuckled. _"Terra does have weaknesses_. _But enough about that. Besides being knocked off a train, how are you?"_

"Pissed off, what do you think?" Robin said more quietly. "And I highly doubt Red is dead."

_"You think so?"_

"I know so," Robin said confidently. "I bet you any minute now he'll come through that window and save me."

Slade grinned behind his mask. He snorted silently in amusement._ "I honestly don't think he will, pretty bird. In three days you will be back in my arms, I can assure you."_

Robin growled. "I am _never_ going back to your bullshit, Slade," he spat. "All you care about is yourself."

Slade chuckled. _"If that were true, _**_Robin_**_, I would forget about you. But I have not, therefore I care. I only want what is rightfully mine."_

"I don't belong to anyone!"

_"Not yet, but soon, you will be."_ Slade smirked behind his mask. _"I can't wait to see you face-to-face again, my little Robin. I have missed you."_

Robin growled. "Go _fuck_ yourself."

Slade leaned closer to the screen. _"__I would rather fuck you, Robin,"_ he said before cutting the connection.

Robin blushed crimson; he fell into that one horribly. He hung his head and sighed heavily. "Red, you better not have died, or I'll kill you."

Meanwhile, four to five hours previous, Red was slowly coming around. Something was beeping in his pocket. Groaning and clutching the side of his head with his right hand, he reached in and pulled out a small, flat tracker. He pushed the blue button and a small map came up on screen. There was a blinking red dot in a small town about six hours away from where he stood if he walked.

"Robin's gonna kill me," he said. Luckily the dot wasn't moving farther away. Carefully standing up, Red looked around. He saw nothing but vast space and rocks. Looking up, he saw the top of the hill where the train tracks sat. "Gotta follow that train."

Readying himself for the steep climb up, Red took one step at a time. About fifteen minutes later, he grabbed a hold of the train track and pulled himself over. His legs were aching from the steep climb, so he took a breather and stretched his legs out. Taking a deep breath, he stepped onto the tracks and started his long walk.

* * *

Robin had to go; badly. He had tried desperately to get the ropes unbound, but the gesture resulted in burning skin. His arms throbbed from having them held back for so long too. After shaking his head vigorously, Robin lifted his legs towards his mouth. Clamping his teeth on the rope, he tried to bite them off. He pulled and tugged as hard as he could, but they wouldn't budge. With his legs getting very tired, he dropped them back to the floor.

"Okay, let's see if I can get up from this chair instead…"

Lying back, Robin brought his legs up and then back down. His butt lifted off the chair briefly before he fell back down. He repeated the process. After several tries, he finally made it to his feet. He swayed slightly but managed to hold his balance. Hopping around to face the bathroom, he hopped forward five times before losing his balance and falling face-first onto the carpeted floor. His legs fell behind him and he groaned.

_'So much for that idea.' _

Sighing, Robin tried pulling himself up by bending his back as far as it could go. Moving his hips back and down, he tried getting onto his knees.

"You know, you kinda look super, mega, foxy hot in that position."

"Ack!" Robin fell back onto his face. He lifted it up off the floor. "RED!"

The thief chuckled. "Hold on babe," he said, approaching his right side. Standing in a crouch, he whipped out an X boomerang and started cutting away the rope wrapped around Robin's chest. They cut loose and fell around him. "I hope she didn't hurt you."

Robin sighed heavily. "My arms and wrists hurt, but that's about it." Red started cutting the rope around his wrists. "How did you even find me?"

Red grinned. "Nanoscopic tracking device in your wedding ring," he said, cutting the rope away. Robin lowered his arms to the floor and then pushed himself up with his hands. "It took a train, a red XR1200 Sportster Street Harley, and walking to get here."

Sitting back on his rear, Robin leaned forward and started untying the rope around his ankles. Once the rope was discarded, he rubbed his aching wrists. Looking smug, Red moved in front of him. Placing his hands on his knees, the thief spread them open. Robin looked at him in surprise, especially when he hovered over him in between his legs. Red's hands were on either side of him. He smirked.

"You know, you look sexy in bondage, kid. Makes me horny."

Robin blushed. "That's really nice and all, but I really have to pee."

Red chuckled but stood up anyway. He pulled Robin to his feet. "Yes, babe."

Moving past him, Robin went into the bathroom and did his business. Red laughed when he sighed in content from having his bladder emptied. He quickly flushed the toilet and joined Red.

"We should hurry and get out of here before Terra comes back," Robin said, heading for the door.

Red nodded. "Good idea."

Red followed Robin to the door. He stopped suddenly and turned back around. He picked up the communicator Terra left behind, glared at it, and pointed at the screen with his pointer finger.

"I told you he'd save me you fucking bastard!"

Red sweat dropped. "Why are you yelling at that communicator?"

Robin turned and tossed the black communicator over his shoulder. It hit the wall and then clattered to the floor.

"I'll explain _after_ we get something to eat. I'm starving."

Red grinned. "Same here! Let's go get cheese fries!"

Robin shook his head in amusement. He carefully opened the door and looked around. There was no one in sight. The two boys left the room, leaving the door open. They stopped at the corner of the building and cautiously looked around it. Robin quickly backed away.

"She's coming back!" he hissed to Red. "We have to go around!"

They turned the opposite way and ran. Red closed the door on his way back. They rounded the corner right when Terra came floating around the other corner, brown paper bags in hand. Reaching the door, she unlocked it and stepped inside.

"I don't care if you don't like fish tacos, you'll eat-" Terra's eyes were as wide as saucers once she saw that the room was empty. She saw the black communicator behind the chair she put Robin in and the discarded ropes at the foot of the first bed. Her eyes narrowed in a glare. "Son of a bitch!"

An alarm sounded, causing Terra's face to pale. Gulping, she walked over to the communicator and nervously picked it up in a slightly shaking hand. Stepping back, she hesitantly flipped open the lid. The screen was staticky for a few seconds before Slade came up on screen, his eye slightly narrowed.

_"Terra, where is Robin?"_

Terra gulped. "I-I swear I tied him up perfectly," she said nervously. "M-Maybe he-" Terra suddenly saw something glint out of the corner of her eye. Stepping around to the foot of the bed, she saw Red's boomerang lying next to the cut ropes. She carefully picked it up and examined it. "Shit," she uttered.

_"Language, Terra," _Slade said, annoyance evident in his voice. _"Find the thief and make sure he stays dead."_

Terra's shoulders slumped. "I'm sorry, master. I will get Robin back."

_"__Don't disappoint me again."_

Nodding, Terra cut the connection. Her stomach growled. She quickly ate a fish taco and then left the rest in the room. Leaving, she rose into the air on a rock and flew high above the hotel. She scanned the area quickly, hoping to see a glimpse of the boys who got away.

* * *

"Thanks for the ride," Red told the red and black bug driver. Robin got out of the back and stretched. "I don't know how to repay you, unfortunately."

The driver, a female with long, black hair with streaks of red, smiled. "You don't have to repay me," she said cheerfully. "Take care. There's a hotel close by so get some rest, 'kay?"

Red nodded. "We will. Thanks." Waving good-bye, the girl revved up her engine and then took off. "Okay, now for those cheese fries!"

Robin snorted. "Is that all you think about; food?"

Red grinned. "Yeah, when I'm hungry. Come on!"

Red turned around and started walking. Robin shook his head in amusement and then followed his fiancé. They walked on for ten minutes before finding a Burger King. They ordered two cheeseburgers with a large cheese fry.

"Also, can you tell us where the nearest hotel is?" Robin asked the cashier who was taking their order.

"If you head south from here, you will find a Motel 6 and Motel 8 in fifteen minutes of walking. I'd recommend the Motel 8."

Robin took his bag of food and smiled. "Okay, thanks."

With their food in hand, Red and Robin left the restaurant and headed south. Within twenty minutes they found the two hotels. They chose Motel 6 since it was cheaper.

"Can't we just steal a room for one night?" Red asked in a whisper. "I know how to get in and out of hotels easily."

Robin glared at him. "I let the iPod slide, but we're not stealing anything else."

Red pouted. "We were just _borrowing _it without asking, just like we'll be borrowing a hotel room without asking. We're on a tight budget enough as it is."

Robin folded his arms over his chest. "We're paying."

Red slouched and sighed in defeat. "Yes babe."

"And stop calling me that."

"…Okay…"

They entered the main lobby and got a room. A free Continental breakfast was given in the morning. After paying $39.99, they found their room and immediately sat down on their bed to eat their very late dinner. Red chomped into his juicy cheeseburger after sticking a handful of cheese fries in between the cheese-covered patty and lettuce. Robin took small bites while staring slightly wide-eyed at his fiancé. Red's hands had ketchup dripped onto them and cheese fry sauce was all over his mouth and chin. He didn't seem to mind, not one bit.

"No more cheese fries for you," Robin said calmly.

To prove his point, the hero took the fry holder away from the thief and propped it up against his leg. Red pouted, but continued eating. They finished in silence. Red went to wash his face and hands while Robin wiped the tiny bit of grease off his hands with a napkin. Picking up the container, he sat back against the headboard and started munching on the fries. His fiancé came back and got onto the other side of him. Reaching over with his left hand, he tried to steal a cheese fry. Robin held the container away from him. Being as persistent as he was, Red continued to lean over him, his fingers flailing as he tried to reach it. Robin had to hold his entire arm out to keep it away.

"I said _no_, Red!"

The thief practically leaped over Robin, snatching at the container. Robin lifted his arm quickly, causing Red to fall over him and off the bed. Unfortunately for Robin, he grabbed his side with his other arm and pulled him down with him. Robin fell on top of him, their lips instantly locking. After a few seconds of recovering from the shock, Robin let off with a quiet _smack_ as he pushed himself up with his hands that were on either side of Red. He stared wide-eyed down at him. Red smirked back.

"You're sexy in this position too," he said with a chuckle.

Robin blinked two times in quick succession. Red moved his knees aside, causing his own to fall in between his legs. Turning his surprised look into a smug one, Robin leaned forward, resting his crotch on Red's own. Smirking, he bent down for a kiss. Red opened his mouth to allow his tongue safe passage. Using his feet, Robin slowly grinded against Red, making him moan against his mouth. Quickly sitting up, Red wrapped his arms around Robin's neck and kissed back harder. Robin rested his hands on Red's sides.

Ending the passionate, heated kiss, Robin panted out, "Fuck me now…"

Red smirked. "With _pleasure_, pretty birdie."

Quickly grabbing a hold of him, Red got to his feet, turned, and pushed Robin down onto his back in bed. He quickly locked lips with the hero again and started undoing his belt. Robin undid Red's, tossed it aside, placed his hands on his hips, and pushed his jeans and boxers over his ass. Red lifted his T-shirt up and quickly pulled it off over his head before kissing him again. Grabbing the back of his right leg, he carefully lifted it up and rested it by his hip.

"Lube?" Robin asked. Red stared down at him for a few seconds before lifting his hand to his face. A look of disgust crossed Robin's face when he spit into his right hand. "Don't use your saliva! That's gross!"

Red smirked down at Robin and chuckled. "It's the closest thing to lube that we have," he said, rubbing his fingers together. "The tube is in my pocket but it's too far to reach. So deal with it."

Before Robin could protest, Red slid a slick finger into his entrance, opening him up. Robin shuddered violently.

"I'm k-kicking your ass when we-Ah! F-Fuck…"

Holding Robin's legs against his hips, Red slid farther in. He lifted his ass off the bed, reaching in until balls met flesh. Robin was already starting to pant out hot air as his fiancé pulsed deep inside him. He locked his feet together. Gripping his sides with both hands, Red sat up on his knees and bucked his hips back and forth, coming out halfway before slamming back into him again. Robin clawed at the bedspread, his breath shortening quickly.

Resting his right hand by Robin's side, Red quickened his pace and let out a strangled grunt. The boy beneath him moaned loudly. They started to sweat, their hair slowly becoming flat on their foreheads. Red panted hot air on his chest as he moaned loudly again. Sitting on the back of his legs, he pulled Robin up and then pulled him back down onto his lap. Robin rested his hands on Red's shoulders and stared at his face with a slightly glazed look in his blue eyes. He arched his head back, moaned, and panted as his prostate was hit. Red ran his tongue up along his chest and then kissed it.

"R-Red…"

Robin let out a very loud moan when Red came. His body relaxed against him, breathing hot air on his sweaty chest. Red wrapped his arms around him and fell back so that he was lying against the pillows. They were silent except for their erratic breathing. Once their breaths returned, Red rolled over and held Robin up against his chest. He then breathed in the wonderful smell of his hair.

"I'm using your shampoo in the morning."

Robin yawned before asking, "Why?"

Red smiled. "So that I can smell like you."

Robin closed his eyes and smiled. "Okay…"

Reaching over, Red turned off the wall lamp, rested his arm around Robin, and closed his eyes. They both soon drifted off to sleep.


	6. Traveling Far and Wide

**Disclaimer: **See chapter 1

"Okay, remind me to never use your shampoo again."

Robin looked over his shoulder from packing up his bag to see Red frantically scratching his scalp with his fingers. Robin stood up and frowned.

"You should've read the labels first. You could be allergic to something in it you know."

Red stopped scratching long enough to snort. "I am not allergic to anything," he said before going back to scratching with his right hand. "If I was allergic to your shampoo, I wouldn't be able to rub my face in your hair."

Robin bent over sideways and picked up his backpack. He slung it snugly over his shoulders before looking back at Red.

"True, but your scalp is probably very sensitive. Just ignore it and let's go. I want to make it to Gotham by tomorrow night."

Nodding, Red grabbed his stuff, stuffed it untidily in his bag, and followed his fiancé to the door. With his right hand, he started scratching his head again. Ignoring the obnoxious noise, Robin opened the door, key in hand, and he and Red stepped out into the bright sun. Robin stopped dead in his tracks, Red bumping into him.

"Why are you-?"

"Moron…" Terra stood a few feet in front of them, her hands on her hips. Red glared while Robin was wide-eyed. The girl snorted. "You two are dumber than I thought," she said, lowering her arms to her sides.

"How did you find us?" Robin asked angrily, leader mode kicking in.

Terra snorted. "It's simple really. Your set destination is Gotham, therefore you would take the easiest, quickest route to get there. I follow that trail, ask people if they've seen two boys running around that match your description, and they lead me in the right direction. Since I was dead tired, I got my own room and waited for you out here for two hours." Terra's hands started to glow. "Now you either come quietly like I asked earlier, let me kill your stupid boyfriend, and take you back to Slade, or I break every bone in your body and drag you the rest of the way."

Robin quickly whipped out a bird-a-rang and chucked it at her. Terra back flipped to dodge. Grabbing Red's arm, Robin pushed him sideways and they took off running. Red quickly snatched the card from Robin's hand and chucked it at the lobby door. It easily slid in between the crack so that the owners had it back.

"Okay, now what do we do?" Red asked as they continued to run. "She knows our planned route, so we need to try a different method."

Terra was following the two boys on a rock. Robin glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. "First, we have to ditch her. Then we might have to hitch a ride to Canada, go through there, and cut across the border to reach New York."

"So how do we get rid of _her_?"

Robin quickly looked around in search of a diversion. They were nearing the slightly busy street. "We might have to do the unthinkable and cause havoc on the street, without hurting anyone."

Red growled. "What do you suggest we do?"

"I suggest you die already!"

Red and Robin both jumped sideways to avoid the rock Terra had chucked. They slid back on their feet. She stood in between them, her hands glowing.

"I won't let any of you get away this time," she said before crouching down and placing her hands on the ground.

The concrete broke up and was quickly sent at their feet. They flew off their feet and crashed into the ground. Red somersaulted backwards and landed on his feet. Quickly whipping out an X-blade, he chucked it at Terra. The girl turned sideways to dodge it. The boomerang hurdled towards Robin instead. He rolled over four times before jumping to his feet and turning around. He quickly placed his arms up in defense as Terra punched at his face. She came back with a sideways kick, knocking him back several feet. Red whipped out three boomerangs and chucked them at a lamp post next to Terra. She almost didn't fly off in time as the boomerangs cut into the metal pole and made the lamp post start falling towards her.

Flying into the air, Terra zoomed towards Robin. The boy whipped out his staff and chucked it like a javelin at her stomach. She knocked it away and into Red's hands with a rock. The thief threw it back at the rock she was standing on. The end went through the hard mass. Running after her, Red jumped as high as he could and snatched the other end with both hands. He pulled his left arm up and grabbed the edge of the rock. Red pulled himself up and then roundhouse kicked her in the back.

"AAAAAAAH!"

The rock started descending at a fast speed after Terra was knocked off it. Red grabbed the edge as it landed on the concrete. He jumped off and landed next to Robin, who was just getting up. The rock slid towards Terra, who was several feet away on the ground. The rock hit a bump and flipped over, flying towards her exposed back. Red grabbed Robin's arm and pulled him towards the busy street.

"I don't feel like sticking around," he quickly said before Robin could protest.

"But what if she-?"

There was a loud crash behind them. Robin looked over his shoulder and saw Terra standing yards away with her hands and eyes glowing menacingly. Red pulled him ahead and pushed him towards the street.

"Don't worry about her!"

Both boys were at the edge of the sidewalk. Police cars were approaching them from all sides. Red whipped out several bombs and threw them in the middle of the intersection. Cars had to screech to a stop as their vision was clouded by smoke. The sound of a truck smashing into a car resounded around the area. Red jumped onto the hood of a car and landed on the other side. Cars, vans, and trucks rammed into other vehicles, causing mass mayhem. Robin almost got hit by a car, but with his acrobatic skills, he managed to front flip over the hood and continue running. Terra flew after the boys on a chunk of concrete. She threw several rocks at cars, making them fly off the road.

"FREEZE!"

Several cops fired bullets at Terra as she zoomed over the wreckage. Rocks flew up around her to block them. They ricocheted off and flew into cars. Robin looked over his shoulder after they had reached the other side of the street. Two cars exploded after bullets had hit the gas tanks. They flew through the air and crashed into other vehicles. Terra flew over the rising smoke and hurled rocks. Red turned in mid-jump and threw bombs at them, causing them to explode on impact.

"We need to knock her back into the street!" Red shouted at Robin as he turned completely around in his jump and landed back on his feet. "Throw as many bombs as you can!"

Pulling out several bombs, Robin turned around and chucked them at Terra before spinning back around, landing, and continuing to run. Red threw more bombs, which exploded as they hit Terra's rock. She fell towards the sidewalk. Police came running to try and restrain her. She struggled as they tried pinning her to the concrete.

Red and Robin were running towards the freeway now. They reached the off-ramp, jumped over the concrete separating the road and grassy hill, and ran down the side to reach the freeway. They heard guns being fired, but they didn't dare look back. Cars zoomed by as they continued running. They soon slowed to a jog and then a walk as they ran out of breath. Red was panting, his throat hurting from running so much.

"W-Well…that was a…n-nice detour huh?"

Robin was trying to regain his own breath. They continued walking, despite their legs and lungs' protests. "This…i-is no t-time…to be…j-joking around," he said, clutching at the stitch in his side. "Several p-people could've been c-caught in the wreck. I swear I j-just c-caused even more d-damage than in th-the past."

Red closed his eyes briefly while taking a deep breath. "S-Sorry. It's just how I handle th-the bad things in l-life," he said, finally getting his breath back. He looked over his shoulder to see how far they had gotten. There was a faint trace of smoke from over the hill. He looked back at Robin. "We need to hitch a ride."

Nodding, Robin looked around as they continued walking. "We need to find someone going through Canada."

"Gotcha." Red watched as cars and trucks zoomed by them. "Are we even going in the right direction of Canada?"

Robin went for his jean pocket, but quickly stopped as he remembered that he left his communicator, his _lifeline_, back in Jump City with his friends.

"I'm pretty sure," he said dejectedly.

Red glanced at him. Robin's face held a hint of sadness. The thief gave him a sympathetic look. "We'll definitely return to them once we get B-man's help," he said confidently, giving his fiancé a smile. "I'll make sure of it."

_Remember, Robin, you started it…_

"And remember, Robin, it's never too late."

Robin looked over at Red and saw his confident smile. He managed to grin. "I guess you're right."

Red nodded. "Now let's get that ride…"

* * *

Robin eventually had to fake having heatstroke to get someone to notice them. An old fashioned jeep wrangler had graciously picked them up to hitch a ride. They pretended that the wind helped his heatstroke.

"Where are you headed?" the passenger asked.

"We've traveled for several days to reach Gotham," Red explained. "We ran out of money, lost our car, and had to walk. But we want to travel through most of Canada."

The driver smiled at him through the rear view mirror. "We'll take you to the border. I think your friend could use the hospital though."

Red chuckled nervously. "He'll be okay." Robin faked an agonizing moan as he lay beside Red in the back of the jeep. "If you have water that would be great." Nodding, the passenger grabbed the water bottle in the cup holder and handed it to Red. "Thank you very much for your help."

"You're welcome."

Helping Robin sit up, Red held him against his chest and unscrewed the cap. The driver turned on the radio and turned up the volume a bit. Red held the open bottle to Robin's mouth.

"Just fake it for at least another half hour," he whispered to him as he drank.

Red pulled the bottle away after Robin coughed. He cleared his throat and then rested back against him. "Th-Thank you," he stuttered, pretending to be disoriented.

Red smiled down at him. Meanwhile, Terra was sitting on the freeway hill, her chin in the palm of her hand as she had her elbow on her knee. She sighed heavily.

"Forty more deaths to add to my list," she muttered to herself. Her communicator beeped. She quickly took it out and flipped open the lid. "I'm sorry master, but I lost them again."

Slade sighed heavily in annoyance._ "You're really disappointing me, Terra_. _You only managed to get a bug on them. They are heading to Canada in a black Jeep Wrangler; license number FK50JB."_

Terra looked over her shoulder. Smoke still billowed on the street and around vehicles. Fallen police were scattered everywhere. She turned back to the screen.

"Yes master. This time I'll capture him."

_"You better."_

Slade cut the connection. Sighing, Terra closed the lid and stood up. After putting the comm back in her pocket, she rose into the air on a patch of dirt and flew through the air, high above the freeway in search of the Jeep.

* * *

Red and Robin both had fallen asleep in the back of the vehicle. The couple stopped at a gas station to fill the tank. They were now in a small pit stop town of Wyoming. The driver woke the boys up and told them that they could stretch, use the bathroom, and get something from the quickie mart. They emptied their bladders and went into the mart to get a map and something to eat. The passenger came in and bought their items. Red gave her a smile.

"I wish we could repay you somehow. You've been a lot of help."

The woman smiled back. "It's always polite to perform a good deed every once in a while," she said, handing Red the map. "If you're ready, we can go."

They left the store and went back to the Jeep. Due to Red's quick change of mind, he was having second thoughts. He didn't have to say anything to Robin to get his attention.

"We appreciate all of your help. But I think Red and I will be okay for now."

The driver smiled. "Are you sure?"

Robin nodded. "You helped us enough already. We'll walk from here."

The woman got back in the jeep. The driver nodded from the driver's seat.

"Alright then, take care."

The man and woman waved as they turned themselves around and headed out of the small town. Red smiled after them.

"That was nice of them, huh?"

Robin rubbed the side of his head. "I feel bad lying to them like that."

Red patted his shoulder. "They'll eventually forget about helping us." They both started for the exit. "Besides, it was necessary to get away from Terra as fast as possible."

Nodding, Robin unfolded the map and found where they were. He used his finger to see how many more miles they had to go to get to the border.

"If we keep walking now, we'll make it to Winnipeg, Manitoba in Canada by tomorrow night."

They made it onto the highway and were heading northeast. Red took the map from him and frowned.

"Do you wanna walk that far during the night?"

Robin shrugged. "Terra will have to get tired eventually right?"

Red nodded but said, "But so will we." He folded the map and stuck it in his backpack.

"Well, yeah, but we were able to rest in the jeep for a few hours. We might be able to stay awake until at least three and wake up early."

Red sighed. "I suppose…"

Robin chuckled as they continued on their way.

* * *

Several coyotes howled in the distance of the seemingly never ending plains of South Dakota. Red and Robin had stopped at three in the morning to sleep and would wake up at nine to continue on their way. They had slept near the road, in case someone saw them and decided to give them a lift. Red was hoping for a state trooper to pick them up eventually.

"I doubt we have traveled very far from the pit stop," Robin said sleepily as they got ready for bed.

Red yawned and stretched before falling over backwards onto his backpack. He crossed his legs out in front of him and interlaced his fingers on his chest. He stared up at the never ending amount of stars in the dark sky. There wasn't a cloud in sight.

"Yeah, but as long as Terra doesn't find us, we'll be fine."

"Yeah…"

Sitting down beside Red, Robin curled up on his side and rested his head on his collarbone. Red wrapped his arm around his shoulder and rested his hand on his chest. Closing his eyes, he turned his head so that it rested against Robin's own.

"Love ya, kid."

Robin didn't reply; he had fallen asleep the moment his head was on Red. Rolling over, Red wrapped both arms around his fiancé and fell asleep almost instantly. By the next afternoon, Red and Robin were really hungry. Sadly they were still out in the middle of nowhere and cars and trucks had stopped coming by. Red's stomach growled menacingly.

"Are prairie dogs and rattlesnakes edible?" he blurted out.

"Oh, I don't know, why not ask the snake."

Red jokingly pushed Robin sideways as he laughed. "Okay, sure. Just let me whip out my trusty Snake Dictionary and ask him in his native tongue."

Both boys laughed. At least they were taking their minds off their hunger.

"But, yes, I think snakes are edible," Robin said after they regained their breaths. "Heard they tasted like chicken."

Red's mouth instantly watered. "Where's the nearest snake hole? I like chicken!"

Robin shook his head in amusement. "I was right, you only think of food."

Red grinned. "Like I said, only when I'm hungry." He paused. "How about we whip out that map and see how far we are to the nearest town."

Nodding, Robin opened Red's backpack and pulled out the map. He unfolded and examined it. "Well if I'm correct in calculations, we are halfway through South Dakota and the next town is three hours away," Robin replied after ten minutes of thinking and going over numbers in his head. "I think the next car we see, we should flag them down."

Red nodded. "Yes babe."

Robin put the map back and they continued on their way. Meanwhile, Terra was easily catching up. She had been trained to withstand little sleep, so she hadn't gone to bed. She had stopped in the same small town where the boys had been and bought food supplies. According to the radar, Red and Robin hadn't stopped walking since they had woken up. It also showed that they were actually an hour away from the next town, not three. Terra sighed.

"I am so bored," she said before biting into her bean burrito. After finishing it, she sat back and looked up at the slightly cloudy sky. She suddenly smiled. "That's something I haven't done in forever; cloud watching."

Moving her hands next to her sides, she laid back on her rock, tucked her hands underneath her head, and gazed up at the clouds, making random shapes with them. The warm summer sun made her a bit drowsy, but she stayed awake. Luckily her communicator had an alarm clock, just in case she wanted to take a two hour nap. She was truly thinking about it, but with just an hour to go until the next town, she would buy herself something caffeinated and keep going.

_'And if I'm lucky, I'll have killed Red and captured Robin.' _Terra yawned. She kept her eyes closed, the sun beating harshly down on her. Clenching her eyes, she shook her head vigorously. "Stay awake, Terra. If you fall asleep and you lose them, Slade will kill you. And how we wouldn't want that." She sighed. "Great, now I'm talking to myself." So that she wasn't tempted to fall asleep, Terra sat back up and stretched her arms above her head. Sitting with her arms in her lap, she blinked the tiredness from her eyes and kept them peeled._ 'This is going to be a long day…'_


	7. Where'd You Go?

**Disclaimer:** See chapter 1

Red and Robin had finally made it to the border. They managed to sidetrack Terra and were now three hours ahead of her. They were going to hire a boatman to take them across Lake Huron, pass through Michigan, head south to Ohio, travel through a small area of West Virginia, and up through Pennsylvania to reach New York. It was going to take longer than they had wanted, but as long as they could avoid Terra, it was better this way. In the meantime, they were talking to pass the time.

"I just realized you know my real name, but I haven't heard yours," Robin said. "I mean, its only fair, right?"

Red rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Promise you won't laugh?"

Robin smiled. "Of course I won't laugh."

Red let out a deep breath. "Okay, it's Richard Knight. Go ahead, start laughing!"

Robin smiled warmly. "It suits you. I mean, Richard is my first name and Batman _is_ the Dark _Knight_ of Gotham. Maybe it's telling us something."

Red hadn't thought of it that way. He smiled. "It means Daddy Bats is gonna accept us, kid."

"Haha, yeah!"

Red patted Robin's head and they continued on their way. That night they were two days away from Lake Huron.

"We should catch a car or train to get to the lake faster," Red said as they got ready for bed in a small inn room. "And then keep walking from there."

Robin nodded and got under the covers. They had showered and ate the second they reached the tiny town in Ontario. Lake Superior was only a few hours away to the south. The boys were going to walk around it and then head south for Lake Huron.

"Let's try to wake up at eight then," Robin said whilst stifling a yawn. Red got into bed with him, wrapping his arm around his shoulders. "And I propose, the night after we reach Wayne Manor, we give Bruce Hell while in my room."

Red chuckled at Robin's joke. "We can't do that, he might not let us stay. Besides, I want a proper bed to sleep in once we get there."

Robin yawned. "Yeah, I know, me too."

Red rested his head against Robin's own and closed his eyes. "Good night, pretty birdie," he said tiredly.

"Night…"

Keeping their eyes closed, they soon fell asleep into blissful darkness.

* * *

They managed to get on a boat and were halfway across the lake by the next day. Unfortunately, Red had slight sea sickness. His head was swimming. The boat was small and didn't have a bathroom; it was the cheapest one they could get.

"I can handle a car, but _this_?" Robin gave Red a sympathetic look. He leaned over the edge again, his stomach churning. "I'm going to puke."

Robin rubbed soothing circles on Red's back to calm him a bit; his body was shaking lightly. With a big heave, he puked up his digested breakfast and lunch into the lake. He coughed on the foul taste in the back of his throat. His nose burned and he soon sneezed. Robin almost laughed, but managed to hold it in.

"Y-You got a little…snot on your face there."

Red groaned, sounding congested. "Jus' ge' me a towel." Robin walked off and asked the driver for a towel. The man handed him a rag. Robin returned and gave it to Red, who took it and blew his nose. He wiped snot off his face. "Goddammit…"

Robin chuckled. "We're almost there, and then we'll stop early tonight."

"Sounds like a good idea," Red said, blowing his nose again. "This is the last time I get on a boat."

Robin chuckled. He sat down on the bench, resting his hands on his knees.

"This is the last time I run away," he said quietly. Red sat beside him. "This whole running away thing sucks."

Red rested a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "At least you're doing it with me."

Robin looked at him and smirked slightly. "I'm doing it _because_ of you. I don't want Terra to kill you and I don't _ever_ want to see Slade's face again."

Red grinned; he was feeling a little better already. "If we somehow do, I will punch his lights out. I mean, look at these arms." Red raised his right arm and flexed it. Robin shook his head. "I bet I can punch his brains out through his ears."

Robin couldn't help but laugh. "I would pay to see that."

Red lowered his arm and smiled. "Are you kidding me? I'd give you a free ticket. You save the money you _don't_ have."

Robin laughed and then they were silent for a while. The driver called out to them almost half an hour later.

"We'll arrive at the boating dock in three hours boys!"

"Alright, thanks!" Robin called back. He turned to Red. "Think you can handle three more hours?"

Red nodded. "Sure can!" His stomach suddenly churned horribly. "Shit…!"

Robin sweat dropped as Red quickly turned around and puked over the side of the boat again.

* * *

Red drank from his water bottle as he and Robin sat at a small shack that sold refreshments. They had decided to tourist around the lake for the rest of the day before going to a hotel at seven, which was an hour away.

"Do you think we lost her?" Robin asked.

Red tossed his now empty water bottle in the trash can. "Let's hope so," he said before burping. "Excuse me."

Robin chuckled. "You're not kissing me with that mouth, Mr. Pukey Face."

Red snorted. "Like I would make you sick. Anyway, we should head for our hotel. It will take an hour at least to find a decent one cheap."

Robin nodded. "Alright, lead the way."

They left the lake's beach and headed towards the south. They were going to walk to Detroit, Michigan in the morning. They hoped to pass or come close to the border of Michigan and Ohio by tomorrow night. About forty-five minutes later, Red and Robin found a small hotel with a small restaurant nearby. They paid for their room and then went to eat dinner. Red ordered the cheeseburger with his favorite cheese-fries; it was his favorite fast food meal. Robin decided for just a small salad with ranch and macaroni and cheese. They ate whilst chatting and laughing, telling jokes and asking each other questions about each other. This was definitely turning into a date.

"I don't think we've ever had a date before," Red said as they returned to the hotel. "True love at first sight I guess."

They entered their room and got ready for bed.

"Subconsciously I fell in love the moment I saw you at Jump City's market," Robin agreed. "It was funny, I couldn't stop thinking about you."

They got into bed. Red smiled at him.

"What a coincidence, neither could I."

The two boys stared silently at each other for a few seconds. They were soon in a lip lock of passionate kissing. Red slid his tongue into Robin's mouth and pressed it against his own. They battled it out for almost five minutes before pausing for air. Red smiled.

"You have the warmest mouth, pretty birdie; makes me hard."

Robin pushed his hand into Red's face while chuckling. "You are _so_ hilarious."

Red swiftly ducked his head away from Robin's hand and was on top of him almost instantly. "Who said I was kidding?" Wrapping his hands behind Red's neck, Robin pulled him down for another kiss. He bucked his hips into his stomach, the tip of his penis touching his abs. Red groaned in anticipation. He pulled out of the kiss. "You are so in trouble mister!"

Quickly sitting back, Red started tickling Robin's sides. He started laughing hysterically; he was very ticklish.

"N-No! Red! C-Can't…breathe!"

Red continued his "relentless" attack on his fiancé. Robin thrashed around underneath him, his laughter ringing through the room. Red soon stopped and smiled deviously down at him.

"Who's the Tickle King?"

Robin soon regained his breath and he gave Red a warm smile. "All hail Red, the Tickle King," he said with a chuckle. "Now are you going to fuck me or what?"

Chuckling, Red leaned in for another kiss. Meanwhile, outside their room, Terra sat atop a rock. She had her goggles over her eyes as she stared at the wall; they could see through solid objects. An earpiece was stuck in her left ear. A bug had followed the two boys after they reached the other side of the lake that morning. She could hear everything the two said. She couldn't understand it; they were being chased by Slade's apprentice, but they were still laughing and having a good time. Terra also didn't see why her master had chosen a gay pixie as his apprentice to begin with. What other connection did they have besides master and apprentice?

_"__AHH! Red!"_

Terra quickly yanked the earpiece out and shut her eyes tight. She expected to see a porno on TV, not almost face-to-face. She was almost disgusted. "I'll never get that image out of my head." Terra stretched and yawned after lowering her goggles back around her neck. "Time for bed."

Finding a secluded place, the Geomancer touched down, curled up in a good spot, and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

For some reason, Robin was feeling cranky. They were just three days away from Gotham, two if they got a ride. They were almost to West Virginia's border. If they were so close, why did he feel so angry?

"Heh, what, you on your period or something?"

Robin looked up at Red and then lightly punched him in the arm. "That would be it if I was a _girl_," he said with a smirk. "I don't know. I feel…strange to say the least."

Red gave him a quizzical look. "Okay, but why? We're almost to Gotham. You should be happy instead of looking like you woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

Robin shrugged. "We know Terra is following us, but what has Slade been doing? He can't still be in Jump City."

Red placed his hands behind his head and looked up at the sky in thought as they continued walking down the highway. "Eh, can't say for sure," he said a few minutes later. "He could be in Timbuktu for all I care."

"What if he's in Gotham?" Robin asked. "Maybe Slade doesn't think Terra will succeed. He could be waiting for us and will kill you right on the spot, just like he did to-"

Red raised his hands up in defense as he walked backwards in front of Robin. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Calm down babe. Let's not jump to conclusions just yet." Red paused to let Robin take a deep breath. He soon walked alongside him again. "Yes, it is possible that Slade is in Gotham, but the second we saw him, I would use my body as a human shield and buy you time to run to Daddy Bats." Sadness crossed Robin's face at hearing this. "I swore I would protect you, even on my life. That's a promise I will _never _break."

Robin soon relaxed. "I know you wouldn't. I'm just worried is all."

"Why?" Red asked incredulously.

Robin frowned. "If we do happen to run into Slade and he managed to kill you, what if I can't make it to Bruce in time? What if Terra captures me in the process?" Red didn't reply; he didn't know what to say. "That's what I thought."

Red sighed. "It is a possibility. A very slim possibility, but a possibility nonetheless." Red and Robin were silent for a while. They were to the border now. "Well we can safely assume that we lost Terra. And we have to stop thinking negative thoughts; it only slows us down."

Robin sighed. "I know, but I can't help but worry."

Red quickly kissed his temple. "We'll be okay babe."

That night they were halfway to Pennsylvania's border. Robin was still having his doubts about everything. He felt like things were going to get worse. And unfortunately, they were.


	8. I Can't Keep Running Away

**Disclaimer: **See chapter 1

"How much longer until we get to Gotham now?"

It was blazing hot outside and the sky was pure blue; not a cloud in sight. A car drove by Red and Robin as they continued down the highway. Both boys were hot and their legs and feet were hurting from walking all day long without stopping. Not to mention they were hungry and the closest small town was abandoned. The other town near the abandoned one was an hour's walk, but the abandoned town was closest to their route.

Robin pulled out the map and made calculations in his head. He was getting sick of going back and forth between maps and talking. He was still having doubts.

"The same amount of time as the last time you asked me, Red," he said, slightly agitated. He put the map back in his pack and then yawned. "I don't care if the next town is abandoned; we're stopping."

Red glanced at Robin out of the corner if his eye. He could feel the negative energy wafting off him. With his hands in his pockets, he looked up at the sky and didn't say a word. They walked on in silence for almost half a day after that.

"Are you mad?" Red asked eventually, once the silence was too much to bear.

"No."

"Are you sure because-"

"I said I'm fine, Red," Robin said, somewhat angrier than he meant to.

Robin quickened his pace. Red stopped, staring at him with a slight frown on his face. "Robin?"

"What?"

Robin had turned around abruptly when asking this. Red looked at him sympathetically.

"You know I love you right?" Robin didn't reply. "Well I do. I'm also concerned. But you won't tell me what's wrong. I know you miss the Titans but-"

Robin suddenly turned back around and started walking down the road again. Red stared after him silently for a few seconds before following him. They were so close now to the Pennsylvania border. Then why was Robin still angry?

Meanwhile, Terra was catching up; fast. Rocks floated above and around her. She could barely make out two dots in the distance. They were so tiny that they couldn't very well be called ants; more like specks. According to her tracker, however, they were Red and Robin. She smirked.

"You are getting so much closer to Slade and you don't even know it."

Terra picked up speed. Over the horizon, a little to the left, she could see the small town before the abandoned one that Slade was hiding out in. She couldn't see the abandoned town from where she was, but she knew it was there. Terra had a plan forming as well. She was going to wait until they were at a running's distance to the town on the left before starting to attack. She would force them to that town and play along from there. She knew Robin was agitated about everything that had happened so far, so it played to her advantage. Besides, the Geomancer was getting a little sick of this game of cat and mouse.

Terra's pocket suddenly beeped. She quickly reached in, pulled out her communicator, and flipped open the lid. The screen was staticky for a few seconds before Slade's face appeared.

_"Apprentice; change of plans,"_ Terra could hear the amusement in her master's voice. _"There is a small town a few miles from here. I want you to chase Red and Robin in that direction and attack and kill Red then. Robin will do the rest."_

Terra blinked. "I-okay," she quickly said after a split second's pause. "I will do that, master." Without another word, Terra closed the comm with a loud snap. She sighed heavily as she slouched forward. "Great minds think alike I guess," she muttered.

Sitting up straighter, Terra gained speed again. She was definitely itching for a fight.

* * *

"I know we're really tired, but maybe we should run for a bit. You know, to let the breeze cool us off." Red was trying to make suggestions that could clear Robin's hot head. "Or we could stop for half an hour to rest up. I vote for it."

Robin let out a heavy sigh. "I just want to get there and then rest."

"…Okay." They were silent for almost another half hour. Red looked around momentarily. "I spy, with my little eye, something…blue."

"…The sky."

Red smiled. "Right!" He cleared his throat. "Now, I spy something…hard."

"The road?"

Red chuckled. "No, your thick head." Robin didn't reply to that. "I know, let's play the random question game! I ask a question, you answer it, and then you ask a question. Okay, ready? What's your favorite movie?"

Robin shook his head but said, "Killers of the Dead 4: The Reign of Satan."

"Never heard of it, but okay. Your turn."

Robin took a few moments to speak. "Your favorite color?"

Red chuckled. "That's easy, babe; red. Did you ever have a pet as a kid?"

"If circus monkeys and elephants count, then yeah, kind of. Then there's Bruce's dog Ace. He's a great dog. I love him to pieces. Favorite flavor of ice cream?"

"Semen-flavored." Robin looked at Red strangely. The thief grinned. "I was kidding. Rocky Road. Your favorite shower/bath toy?"

Robin had to think long and hard on this one. "Hell, yellow rubber duck."

Red grinned. "Hehe, mine too! I used to make them quack in the bathtub _all_ the time." There was a sudden pause. Red now looked upset. "One night I was squeezing it so hard that its head popped off. Then ducky no longer quacked. Dad refused to buy another one and he called me a brat when I begged him for it. He was shitty about it too; said I would just break the next one if he got it."

Red became silent. Robin stared at him for a while before looking forward.

"What about your mother?" he asked calmly.

Red glanced at Robin out of the corner of his eye. His face held a hint of sadness. "What about yours?"

Robin quickly looked away. "Everyone that knows my real name knows about my parents," he said, somewhat angrily. "I don't like to talk about it."

Red's eyes narrowed in sadness. "Sorry, I kinda forgot. I mean, I was nine; didn't think much of the news at the time."

"It's okay," Robin said. "Not many kids out there know Richard Grayson anyway."

Red nodded in agreement. Looking up, he saw a sign. They stopped to look at it when they arrived. Red grinned.

"If we run for a while, we can get there in an hour. What do you say about that?"

A small smile formed on Robin's face. "Sounds like a plan to me." He paused. "I want to walk for a little while longer for at least fifteen minutes. Maybe stretch momentarily to get our muscles to relax a bit."

Red nodded. "We can do that, yeah."

For ten minutes, Red and Robin stretched out their arms and legs as they paced themselves. Sitting down, Red pulled off his shoes and socks and started cracking his toes. Robin cringed at the sound.

"How can you stand doing that?"

Red shrugged. "It never bothered me before." He started on his other foot. Grasping it as he turned his leg sideways, Red cracked his ankle and then did the same to the other. Robin had to cover his ears. Once done, the thief put his socks and shoes back on and stood up. "Whelp, I'm limbered up. Ready to go?"

Robin nodded. "Let's go."

All of a sudden after Robin said this, Red poked his arm and shouted, "You're it!"

Red started to run past the sign. Robin's eyes widened as the thought of what happened finally kicked in.

"You are so dead!"

Making sure his pack was safely secure against his back, Robin started chasing after Red. The thief was pretty fast, which annoyed the heck out of Robin. He wasn't very fond of tag, but the adrenaline he was getting helped ease the annoyance away. He soon picked up speed, the tightness of his muscles being ignored. They continued to run without a word for a long time. Soon they were almost to their set destination. Deciding to be an ass, Red turned around and continued to run backwards. He smirked at Robin.

"Oh come on, why haven't you caught me yet?"

Robin growled at the playfulness in Red's voice. He picked up speed again and was now gaining on him. "If you don't turn around I _will_ catch you!" Red chuckled and was about to do just that when a fast approaching dot caught his eye. He almost tripped over backwards as he slid to a stop. Robin almost ran into him. "You didn't have to stop running. Why did you-?"

Red's eyes widened. Out of the sky, a large rock came hurdling towards them. He quickly grabbed Robin, spun around, and practically nose-dived towards the road. The rock crashed right next to them and then bounced away. Red kept his arms around Robin's head as more rocks came at them. They continued to miss and soon stopped completely. Terra flew down towards them and stopped a few yards away.

"You know, I'm getting sick and tired of this game of cat and mouse you two," she said as Red rolled over to glare at her. "I'm giving you two choices. Either you run for your life while I chase you and try to kill you, Red, or give up and let me kill you. Your choice."

Red growled. He slowly pushed himself up. "For the last time-" Red stood up and whipped out several bombs and boomerangs, "-I won't let you kill me or take Robin away from me."

Red chucked his weapons at Terra right when Robin jumped to his feet. The bombs exploded around her, smoke billowing out of them to cloud her vision. A boomerang caught her arm, but left just a scratch. Once the smoke cleared and she could see again, Terra saw the two boys running away from her. Smirking and bringing up more rocks, she zoomed after them.

* * *

Well this was just great. Terra managed to make the boys run towards the other town instead. They were almost there. She was letting them win of course. She knew Slade was right; Robin would go on his own. This made the apprentice's life much easier. It was now night and the stars were twinkling. Red and Robin had slowed down a little bit from being so tired. They dodged more rocks as Terra hurled them at their feet. Red growled.

"I hate the word, but she's a little bitch," he said angrily.

Robin looked like he would drop dead any minute. His legs were killing him. "Y-Yeah, I agree…"

Suddenly, Robin tripped from a small rock that Terra had hurdled from the ground. He fell flat on his face and growled. Red skid to a stop sideways, turned around, and ran back over to his fallen comrade. Grabbing his left arm, he started pulling Robin to his feet.

"Come on, we have to keep going! We're almost there!"

Terra rose high into the air and started gathering more rocks. Robin gritted his teeth and let out a grunt.

"I…I can't t-take this anymore, R-Red," he growled. "I can't-"

Red wrapped his arm around Robin and managed to get him to his feet. "I am not giving up! And neither should you! Now come on!"

Terra threw five rocks at the two boys. Quickly getting Robin onto his back, Red started to run seconds before the rocks crashed around where he had been standing. Terra zoomed after them, bringing in more rocks.

"My patience is drying!"

Red growled. "Shut the fuck up!"

Terra continued to throw rocks at him. Red practically zigzagged around to avoid getting hit. Looking ahead, he saw the town. Robin started to slip, but the thief pushed him back up.

"R-Red, just let her-"

"No!" Red shouted. "We are going to keep running! We're almost there!"

The town was coming up ahead fast. Terra slowed her advance. Red soon crossed the line. Looking around, he looked for a good hiding spot. Seeing an alley, he quickly veered off the street and dived into it. Robin fell off him sideways and crashed into a dumpster. Red pushed himself up and grabbed him, dragging him farther into the alley until they were in total darkness. They hid behind a bunch of black garbage bags and dumpsters. Quickly searching in Robin's backpack, Red found the map and unfolded it. Finding the town they were in, he moved his finger along the paper and created a path to Gotham. He measured how far they were; about another full day, half if they got a ride. Robin was desperately trying to regain his breath. He really couldn't take this anymore. What more, Terra knew where they were. They couldn't take a day's rest with her around.

"I think we lost her," Red whispered. He looked over at Robin, who was pushing himself into a sitting position against the alley wall. "Tomorrow, we are stealing a fucking car and driving the rest of the way to Gotham. Daddy Bats will understand why we did it anyway. And no protesting. Got it?"

Robin had a massive headache now. He groaned. "Red, I seriously can't do this anymore," he breathed out. "All of this running is too much. I can't take it anymore!"

Red was hovering over Robin in a flash. He grasped his neck with both hands and glared at him. "In only twenty-four hours, we'll be with Batman! He is so close babe! We are not giving up yet! Do you understand me?"

Tears formed in Robin's eyes. "But, Red, I-"

Red shook him lightly. "Listen to me; we are going to keep running. The second we get to Batman, the second we can drop dead at his fucking feet! Now let's go find a store, get supplies, and find a hotel. I will carry you even. Now come on."

Standing up, Red grabbed Robin's arm and pulled him reluctantly to his feet. Placing his arm around his neck, they made their way to the start of the alley. Red peeked around to see if Terra was nearby, but she was gone. Getting a firm grip on Robin's hip, they made their way through the town. They found a quickie mart and went inside. The cashier woman saw them approaching. Her eyes widened slightly at seeing how filthy the two boys were.

"Are you boys hurt?"

Red shook his head. "No, just tired." He took Robin's arm off his neck and held him steady. "We need the closest hotel, a bathroom, water, and pain killers. Got any of those?"

The woman nodded. "The bathroom is around the corner. You two should wash up and I will bring you water and something to eat; you look famished."

"Thanks."

Red led Robin to the bathroom. They went inside and locked the door behind them. Setting Robin against the wall, Red turned on the cold water and quickly splashed his sweaty face. He threw his backpack to the floor and quickly removed his sticky T-shirt. He threw it away in the small trash can, grabbed a bunch of water in his hands, and splashed his chest with it. The water streamed down his stomach and legs. He quickly washed himself up and took out the rag he had kept from the boatman. He dried his body and then washed the rag with water. Getting it soaked, Red quickly turned around and stepped up to Robin. He removed his T-shirt and tossed it aside before slapping the rag over his chest. Robin was so out of it that Red had to lift his arms to wash them.

"You'll feel better after food and water; trust me."

The door suddenly unlocked and opened. The woman stepped inside with supplies in her arms. "Will he be alright?"

Red took the water the cashier offered and unscrewed the cap. He splashed it in Robin's face, taking him out of his stupor. "He will be after a nice hot bath," he said before drinking some of the water. He gave some to Robin, who gulped it down almost greedily. "How about the hotel?"

"I made a reservation," the woman said. "It will be $49.99. Are you sure you don't want me to call the police or anything?"

Red shook his head. "We're fine. We've just been traveling a lot and all day we've been out in the hot sun. We're just really tired."

"Alright then," she said. "But I am paying for your hotel room and the supplies. We're good town folk here."

Red gave her a smile. "That is really helpful; thanks. How far is the hotel?"

"Just down the street. Tell them the owner and cashier of the shop down the way called in for your reservation. They will let you right in." She looked at Robin, who was still breathing abnormally. "Make sure you take good care of your friend."

Red nodded. "Oh I plan on it," he said with a smile. "Thank you." Red looked at Robin. "Come on you." He started pulling him to his feet. "The second we're in that hotel, I'm sticking you in the bathtub."

The woman helped with the boys' backpacks and their food and water. Red paid for half of everything, even the room; he insisted.

"Alright then dear," the woman said. "If you come down for breakfast, I will give you something warm to eat."

Red smiled as he slung his backpack over his aching shoulders. "Alright. Thank you ever so much."

The woman smiled. "Take care of yourselves."

After saying good-bye and a final thank you, Red slung Robin's arm over his shoulder again and they headed out of the mart. They soon entered the hotel, gave the guy at the counter the cashier's message, and got the room key. They soon got into their room. Red went straight for the bathtub. He quickly filled it with hot water, undressed Robin, and sat him inside. Sitting on the edge with his feet in the water, Red splashed water all over the boy's body before grabbing the hotel shampoo.

"Does your head hurt or anything?" he asked as he started washing Robin's hair.

"I have a migraine," Robin said weakly.

Nodding, Red said, "I will bring pain killers to you once I'm done with your hair."

Once done and rinsed, Red brought in food and the meds. He quickly unwrapped the sub sandwich and made Robin take a few bites before taking the pills. He then grabbed the soap as the boy continued to eat slowly and started washing his entire body. Once Robin was clean and fed, Red helped him out of the bathtub and took him to the large bed. He set the naked boy down against the pillows. Coming back with towels, he dried most of his body off and then pulled the warm blankets over him.

"Red-"

The thief checked Robin's forehead. He didn't have a fever, which was good.

"Just lay here and relax while I take a shower," Red said, pushing wet bangs off Robin's forehead. "And drink lots of water, okay?" Robin closed his eyes and said nothing. Ignoring it, Red went into the bathroom and showered. He did it quickly in case Robin decided to leave. Stepping out, he saw the boy still there. Red sat down beside him with his own food and began to eat. "We'll leave here…around six, ask…that nice woman for…a cab, and get the hell out of here."

Red swallowed a huge bite and then quickly drank water. Robin's eyes were half open. They moved back and forth a few times.

"Red?" he asked almost inaudibly. The thief looked at him. Robin rolled over to see him. "What happens when you run, but can't hide?"

The room became silent. Red stared emotionless at Robin for a long time.

"Then you die."

After staring at Red a little while longer, Robin rolled back over and sighed. "Then I don't want to run anymore." Red's eyes widened slightly. Robin clenched his eyes shut and started to cry. "I can't take much more of this! I can't keep running! I don't want to run away anymore! I'm sick and tired of running!"

Red quickly rolled Robin over, glaring at him. "We are almost there! We won't even _be_ running! We're getting a fucking cab for Christ sakes!" Robin continued to cry. "I promised the Titans that I would protect you. I am not backing down now when we're so close!" Getting angry, Robin tried kicking Red. The thief quickly rolled over on top of him and pinned him down. "We are not, under any circumstances, going to give in to Slade! We will keep going; keep running! I am not ready to give up yet!"

"That's exactly the problem!" Robin practically screamed. "I can't keep running! I don't want you to die! I can't do this anymore, Red! I can't!"

"Rob-"

"It's too late! It's not worth it anymore!" Robin thrashed around underneath Red, trying to push him off. "Get off me! I can't keep running away like this! I have to end it! I have to give up! I-! Mmph!"

Red had smashed his lips to Robin's own to shut him up. His eyes were widen in shock and surprise. Red soon let off with a smack. He breathed slightly out of breath down at Robin, his eyes clouded over slightly. They stared silently at each other for almost a minute. Red was so close to him now.

"Robin…it's never too late."

Gripping the right side of Robin's neck, Red went in for another kiss. This one lasted longer and was more passionate. Robin's tears stopped halfway through. Ending the kiss, Red quickly sat back and started removing all of his clothes. Robin did the same while trying to get the covers off his body; the thief's weight prevented that from happening. They were both soon naked and Red's fingers were deep inside of the boy beneath him. Robin arched his head back and then let out a moan when his fiancé thrust into him. Holding himself up with his arms by his sides, Red pulled out slightly and then back in. Soon he got a good rhythm going, making Robin moan from pleasure. Red continued to fuck him gently, his breath coming out in hot pants.

Robin gripped Red's strong arms, digging his nails into his skin. The thief quickened his pace slightly. Soon, he came, grunting upon his release. Robin dropped his arms and continued panting, trying to get his breath back. Red stared down at him, doing the same. Carefully pulling out of him, he rolled over onto his back and closed his eyes.

"W-We're g-going to k-keep r-r-running and th-then before you know i-it, we'll b-be in Gotham w-with…B-Batman."

Robin didn't reply. Finally with exhaustion overcoming them, both boys fell asleep.

* * *

"Are you sure he'll come on his own, master?"

"Yes, Terra," Slade said as he sat in front of a computer monitor. Terra stood behind him. Reaching forward to the flat, black keyboard, he typed something in. A box at the top right corner slowly zoomed forward into the middle of the screen, revealing footage of Red and Robin's hotel room. "As you can see, he is already making his decision."

The bug that had been tracking the boys down was on the wall, showing everything in the room. On the edge of the bed on the left side sat Robin, his hands gripping the edge of the bed as he stared solemnly at the floor below him. Taking a deep, quiet breath from his nose, he stood up, his bare feet adding pressure to the soft carpeted floor. Being as quiet and stealthy as a cat, he walked over to his sack of clothes, got dressed in a red T-shirt and black shorts, and then headed for the door. He grasped the handle. Looking over his shoulder, he saw Red, fast asleep. Robin stared sadly at the one he loved.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

Turning the handle, Robin opened the door and stepped out into the chilly four am air. He carefully shut the door, as not to wake Red. Taking a deep breath again, the once fearless leader of the Teen Titans left without a trace.

* * *

With her arms folded over her chest and her eyes closed, Terra was leaning against an old, abandoned warehouse. She ignored the boy with black hair walking towards the large door beside her.

"It's about damn time you came quietly, Robin," she said, still not opening her eyes. Robin ignored her, pushing open the door. "Slade was about to kick me in the dirt if you didn't show up."

Robin paused, staring sadly at the pitch-dark floor. "Please, leave Red alone," he said, all hope lost in his voice and heart. "He won't be able to find me."

Terra took a moment to reply. "Only Slade can decide the thief's fate, Robin." She opened her eyes a crack. "Let's hope he is generous enough to leave him out of this."

Silence filled the air. Letting out a deep sigh, Robin walked over the threshold. Upon closing the door, he was thrown into total darkness.


	9. Is This the Beginning of the End?

**Disclaimer: **See chapter 1

A naked Slade opened his master bedroom door. He stared blankly at the little bird standing in front of him with his head hanging. His face remained neutral.

"Come inside, Robin. You're letting the heat out." Without saying a word, Robin entered the room, still not looking at Slade. His eyes were narrowed in sadness. Slade closed the door. Robin stopped a few feet from Slade. He stepped up behind him. "Your timing couldn't be more perfect." He paused. Robin still didn't say a word or look up. "I suggest you strip."

Sighing quietly, Robin did what he was told, without a second thought. He carefully dropped his red T-shirt to the floor by his feet. Slade watched silently as he slid his shorts off his hips. They fell to the floor around his feet. He stepped out of them, his body shaking. Slade stepped up directly behind him. Grasping his hips, he lowered his head and gently rested his mouth on Robin's slightly pale, naked shoulder. He felt his tongue on him, marking him as his. His hands slowly slid around to the front, wrapping themselves around his quivering stomach. Slade raised his head an inch in order to speak.

"You, are, _mine_."

Robin didn't reply. He allowed Slade to lay him face first on the bed with its silky red, satin sheets. He straddled him from behind. The broken hero didn't protest as Slade removed his black boxers and threw them aside. Robin slowly closed his eyes, his arms propping him up slightly. Holding his hips, Slade quickly entered the tight space, going all the way to the hilt. Robin opened his eyes part way, tears forming at the brims. He was doing this for _him_.

Grasping Robin's hips close to bruising, Slade started moving back and forth against him. He soon quickened his pace. Robin didn't make a sound. He just allowed his enemy to continue fucking him, not caring anymore. As long as Red was safe, he would endure anything, even Slade. Robin had lost all hope. He didn't want to run anymore.

Slade was now panting, his eyes closed. He moaned quietly as he moved even faster, Robin's inner walls constricting against his pulsing member. He didn't seem to notice nor care that he wasn't making his usual, beautiful sounds. Robin's blue eyes were now dull, almost looking dead. His body had stopped shaking and his mind was fading. He was doing this for _him_.

_'Red…I'm sorry.'_

Slade grunted upon his sudden release. Robin slowly closed his eyes again, his mind…lost. He still didn't acknowledge the man, even as he flipped him over after pulling out. He quickly entered inside him again and started over. Robin closed his eyes, more tears brimming just along the surface. Soon, his whole body started fading. All sound had been muted on his ears. He was almost fully gone when a hard slap to the face that turned his head to the side brought him back. He slowly opened his eyes, the tears now streaming down his cheeks. Slade stared impatiently down at him, his eyes slightly narrowed.

"Why so distant, _my_ pretty bird?" Robin didn't reply or look at him. "And crying is unacceptable. I just might have to re-teach you the use of manners."

There was a pause. Robin didn't look at Slade as he softly said, "I hate you."

Slade glared softly at him. "I see that I have taught you absolutely _nothing_ while you were my apprentice," he said irritably. Robin didn't reply. This angered him even more. "We'll just see how smart you are then."

Slade quickly pulled out of him. Jumping to the floor, he gripped his arm painfully and pulled him off the bed. Robin was now protesting, trying to get the man to let go. Slade practically dragged him from the room and down a few halls. He reached a door, which slid open, revealing a medium-sized room inside. It was pitch black except for the light streaming in from the hall. Slade pulled Robin to the middle of the room, where shackles were hanging from the ceiling. He struggled as the villain raised his right arm and locked the hot, metal band around his wrist. He did the same with the other, locking the bands tight. The broken boy's body was shaking again.

"I didn't want to resort to this, my dear Robin," Slade said, moving away to the wall behind the frightened child. He pulled down a whip and turned back to Robin. "But you've given me no choice."

Raising the whip, Slade aimed it for Robin's exposed back. He cringed in immense pain, a small cry coming out of his throat. Slade continued to lash out at him, causing his back to open up and bleed. After the twelfth crack, Robin arched his head back and screamed. His head fell forward when Slade took a break. Tears streamed down Robin's face. He was sobbing loudly. Gritting his teeth tightly, he growled.

"I-I…hate y-you." Robin cried out again when Slade whipped him three more times. He hung his head again, panting. He clenched his eyes and teeth tight again. "I-I…_h-hate_…you-"

The words hardly passed his lips as Slade struck him five more times. "If you say that again, I will not hesitate to strike harder."

Robin was panting, looking at the bloody floor with his eyes closed. He gritted his teeth and growled. "I-I-I…_h-h-hate-_GAAAAAH!"

Robin's right shoulder was split open after Slade whipped him. He then struck the back of his head, causing even more screams of pain. He then viciously lashed at Robin's arms, shoulders, and back, blood streaming down to stop at his feet. After thirty strikes, Slade stopped. Robin's back and shoulders heaved as he breathed, his breath short and ragged. The burning pain in his back caused him to whimper.

"You're only making this harder on yourself, Robin," Slade said, slowly coming around to the front. "Say you're sorry and I will stop."

Robin was breathing heavy and deep. Raising his head slowly, he opened his dull, anger-filled eyes and growled at Slade. "I…hate-GAAAAAAH! STOP IT!" There were two, deep, bleeding gashes on Robin's chest where Slade had struck him. He hung his head, sweat stinging his fresh wounds. He was sobbing again. "J-Just…stop…" Tears dripped off his chin. "Please…"

Slade stared at him blankly. Robin then muttered something incoherent.

"I can't hear you, Robin," Slade said irritably.

Robin took a deep, shuddering breath. "I-I-I'm…s-sorry."

Silence filled the room. You could even hear a pin drop. Slade quickly wrapped the whip around his shoulder, resting the bloody material against his skin. He stepped right up to him, lifting his head by the chin. Robin looked teary-eyed at him, his breathing ragged and shallow. Leaning forward, Slade kissed him softly, making him shudder. He stuck his tongue into his mouth, massaging his own. He slowly wrapped his left arm around his back, pulling him closer. Robin's scream of pain was muffled as Slade dug his nails into his bleeding back. He felt like his skin would pull off if the man scraped his nails across the torn flesh. Slade soon ended the kiss to stare at him.

"Good boy…" Slade allowed Robin's head to fall. He closed his eyes, tears streaming down his cheeks. He was doing this for _him_. Reaching up, Slade unlocked the shackles, pulling Robin up against him for support. "Let's clean these wounds, shall we?"

Robin didn't reply. Slade carefully picked him up in his arms, the boy's cheek resting against his chest. Robin ignored the hot, angry pain in his back where Slade's left arm was touching him. The man walked out of the room. Robin closed his eyes, not caring where he took him. He _never_ wanted to go back in that room.

A door slid open. Seconds inside the room, Robin felt Slade laying him on a cold, metal table. The villain rolled him over onto his stomach, exposing the bloody, raw back. Robin then heard him walk off and return thirty seconds later. He heard a plastic case being opened and stuff being taken out. The sound of an unscrewing cap reached his ears.

"I warn you, this will hurt."

Robin was suddenly panicking. What was Slade going to do? Pour acid on him?

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

At least it wasn't acid. The peroxide bubbled on his skin, causing white hot, angry pain to spread all over. It hurt ten times worse when Slade poured the chemical over his shoulders, where the gashes were the deepest. The pain was too much. He wanted to puke.

"Stop screaming. It doesn't hurt _that _much."

_'Easy for you to say,'_ Robin thought.

Slade took a wet washcloth and dabbed up the remaining peroxide and blood. Robin whimpered in pain. He hated Slade with a passion, but he kept reminding himself that he was doing it for _him_. Sitting Robin up, Slade wrapped white bandages around his back and stomach. The cloth was somewhat soothing to his poor back. He cringed in pain when the villain wrapped more bandages around his shoulders. He still didn't say a word.

"You're very quiet, little Robin," Slade said, taping the end of the bandage to the rest. "Is there something you wish to say?"

Robin's eyes drooped, staying open only half way. "I-I ha-"

Robin stopped, remembering that the whip was still hanging on Slade's shoulder. Slade closed the first aid kit with a _snap_, making Robin jump ever so slightly.

"I was going to train you tomorrow, but with your body in agony, we'll skip tomorrow's lesson," he said, walking off. "I will find something else for you to do in the meantime." Slade came back, standing in front of Robin. He stared at his dull eyes, all sparks of determination gone. "Are you truly so broken from giving up on your boy toy, Robin?" Closing his eyes, Robin didn't reply. He just wanted to sleep. Though, Slade was right; he was broken. He couldn't keep running anymore. "Would you like to go to bed, pretty bird?" Robin slowly opened his eyes. He blinked in response. "I would like a proper answer."

Robin breathed out heavily. "Y-Yes."

"Yes what?"

Robin closed his eyes. He had to do this…for _him_. "Y-Yes…master."

Slade's expression did not change. "Good boy." Slade picked him back up and left the infirmary. He returned to the master bedroom, resting Robin on the soft bed. Grabbing the end of the sheets, he quickly pulled them over him, the silky material fluttering down over his body. He then pushed stray hair off his face. "Good night, little Robin."

Leaning down, Slade kissed him on the lips and then left without another word.

* * *

Red's eyes fluttered open. Groaning, he sat up, stretched, and yawned. He then rubbed the back of his head.

"Yo, Robin, we've gotta get up and keep-" Red stopped turning his head upon seeing the other side of the bed empty. He blinked in confusion. "Robin?" The sound of beeping suddenly caught his ear. Getting out of the hotel bed, Red walked over to his pack and pulled out a red and black cell phone. It was beeping loudly. He flipped open the lid. A flashing red dot was on the screen, along with a map. The signal was coming from a few miles away. "Why would he be over th-?"

Red stopped, his eyes widening. He remembered the argument he and Robin had been having last night before sex and bed. Red freaked. "Robin, how could you…?"

Quickly getting dressed, Red ran out of the hotel room, heading for Robin's signal.

* * *

Terra stared at Robin with a blank look as they waited for Slade with breakfast. She concluded that he was very depressed, by the look on his face alone.

"You look like you can drop dead at any moment," she suddenly said, breaking the strange silence. Robin didn't move or reply. He just stared at the tabletop. "You haven't even said good morning yet."

Robin finally muttered something. "What's so good about it?"

Terra shook her head in annoyance. Turning his head sideways, Robin rested the left side of his face on the table. Slade arrived with breakfast.

"Sit up," he ordered Robin, placing a plate down in front of Terra.

Robin did what he was told. "Yes master."

Slade set his plate down next. "And snap out of it. I will not tolerate depressed brats in my compound."

Terra glanced at Robin from the corner of her eye. She thought he looked like he wanted to cry. Robin picked up his fork and began to eat his scrambled eggs. Slade sat down on his other side, a tall glass of a thick, pink liquid in his hand. They ate in silence.

"Is today Thursday?" Terra suddenly asked.

"Yes, it is," Slade replied.

Terra went back to her breakfast. Feeling not so hungry, Robin laid his fork on his half-empty plate and then pushed it away. Terra glanced at him again.

"Full? Already?"

_'Slade won't like that…'_

And, sure enough, Slade pushed the plate back towards Robin. "While you're living under my roof, Robin, you will eat _everything_ I cook for you."

Robin looked at him a bit. "I'm not hung-"

Robin's head moved harshly to the left after Slade backhanded him. "I do not care, boy. Unlike last time, I am going to be stricter with you. Do I make myself clear?" Robin didn't answer. "Robin!"

"Yes, master," he said, tears welling up in his eyes. "I'm sorry."

Terra stared blankly at Slade as the man continued to look angrily at him. He quickly calmed down. "And stop crying."

Terra turned back to her plate. Robin wiped his eyes with the back of his hand.

"Yes, master."

Picking his fork back up, Robin continued eating solemnly. He kept blinking, trying to keep the tears away. His nose was burning because of it. Slade finished his drink and stood, walking over to the sink. He started washing the dishes. Terra moved closer to Robin.

"Are you going to be okay?" she asked in a whisper.

"Leave me alone," Robin hissed quietly, smashing his arm and rubbing it against his nose to make it stop burning.

Terra sat back to return to her plate. "Okay." They finished eating in silence. Terra stood up, her plate in her hand. Robin finished seconds after. "I'll take that."

Without waiting for an answer, Terra took the plate from him. She was a little irritated when he didn't thank her, but she guessed it was because of his depression. So she decided to let it slide.

"Thank you," Slade said, taking the plates from her.

"Welcome, master."

Terra walked over to Robin and ran a hand lightly through his hair. "Feel better, okay?"

Without another word, Terra left Robin alone with Slade. The boy stared blankly at the table, not saying a word. Tears welled up in his eyes again. He blinked them away. Meanwhile, Red was halfway to his destination. He had been running for half an hour and needed a break. He stopped right along the highway, his hands resting on his knees as he tried regaining his breath.

"D-Don't worry, R-Robin. I'll r-rescue you."

Taking three deep breaths, Red started running again.

* * *

Terra stretched and yawned as she walked around the small, quiet town by herself. She kept thinking about her master's toy. She couldn't tell if she felt sorry for him or if he deserved what he was getting. She knew that if you disobeyed Slade, you would get punished. She had learned that the hard way.

"If you just do as he says, no one will get hurt," she said to herself. Terra stopped at the end of the town. Looking up, she saw someone with short, red hair running in her general direction. Her eyes widened slightly._ 'You again…'_

Red suddenly slid to a stop, his eyes widening upon seeing Terra. They quickly narrowed in a glare. "Where's Robin?" he asked angrily.

"With Slade," she replied casually. "Why are you here?"

Red growled. "To take him back from that monster, why else?!"

Terra's hands dimly glowed at her sides. The ground shook. "I'm afraid I can't let you do that. If you value your life, you'd leave and never come back."

Red stood in a fighting stance. "I value Robin's life over my own. I am not leaving without him."

With fast reflexes, Red attacked, hardly giving Terra enough time to throw a rock or two. He punched her hard in the face. She slid back harshly, the ground stopping her within seconds. Thrusting her hands forward, several rocks flew at him. Red swiftly dodged them, the intent to kill set on his mind. He aimed another punch at her. Terra blocked his left fist with her arm. Throwing it off, she aimed a punch with her free hand. Red grabbed it with his right and then quickly threw her off balance. She fell back and almost fell onto her side, but a large slab of rock caught her, lifting her up into the air. Quickly reaching into his belt, Red pulled out two bombs attached to hand-sized throwing stars and threw them at the rock. They landed in the thick mass, beeping quickly and loudly. Terra jumped off backwards before they exploded, sending chunks of rock through the air. Red rolled out-of-the-way to avoid getting crushed. Getting back up, he attacked her again.

Meanwhile, Robin was lying in bed. Slade rested behind him, kissing his neck. He didn't acknowledge the man he hated so much. He kept telling himself that he was doing this for Red and Red alone. He didn't want his true love to die because of him. Robin wouldn't be able to live with himself if he was murdered by Slade's hands.

"You need to stop thinking about that boy, Robin," Slade said, wrapping his arm around his chest. "Unlike last time, I will only let you think about _me_."

The only thing Robin could think about with Slade was how to kill him…_permanently._

"Yes, master," he said anyway.

"Good boy."

Lowering his arm, Slade slowly slid his hand into his boxers and began stroking him. Robin tried his best to ignore him. Like last night, the broken teen was unresponsive. He wasn't going to moan for this man. Half a minute later, Robin came into Slade's warm hand. He pulled it out, semen dripping off his slender fingers. Upon covering Robin's mouth with his hand, he slid his index finger past his lips. Robin had no choice but to suck on it. Slade finally smirked.

"That mouth should be around me, if you catch my drift." Slade pulled his hand away. Robin didn't reply. Something suddenly beeped. Robin didn't acknowledge it, but Slade did. Picking up a TV remote, he pushed a button. A large monitor came out of the ceiling, revealing surveillance camera positions on the screen. "It seems your little boyfriend is more persistent than I expected."

Robin slowly looked at the screen. He saw Red hovering over Terra, punching her continuously in the face. She kicked him off, making him roll over her head. Robin stared sadly at his love. Tears formed in his eyes.

"P-Please, make h-him go away." Slade glanced at him. "I-I don't w-want to l-lose h-him." Robin clenched his eyes shut tight, tears streaming down his face. "I-I don't w-want him to die!"

Robin curled up, sobs raking his body. Slade stared emotionlessly at his bandaged back, thinking. He soon sat up. "I will allow him to live as long as you can persuade him to never return." Slade rolled the crying Robin over and then wiped tears from his eyes. "Just be grateful that I'm being generous."

Robin sniffed, fresh tears falling. He nodded numbly. "O-Okay."

Red kicked Terra back several feet. Her earpiece suddenly came on.

_"Bring him to the compound, apprentice."_

Terra stared expressionlessly at Red, who came at her again. "Yes, master," she muttered before taking off the way she came.

"I'm not done trying to kill you yet!" Red yelled, running after her. "Get back here!"

Terra looked over her shoulder. "Try to catch up, thief."

Turning her head back around, Terra summoned a rock underneath her feet. She rose high into the air, Red running below her. About five minutes later, the abandoned building loomed into view. Red smirked.

"She led me right to him." Terra landed a few feet from the warehouse. Red was almost to her when the large door opened. Red slid to a stop when he saw Robin exit the building. Red's eyes sparkled upon seeing his true love. "Robin!"

Robin stared solemnly at him. His bandages had been removed. Red didn't seem to notice the gashes on his shoulder or the two marks across his chest.

"Red, you have to leave," he said sadly. Red's eyes widened slightly. "If you don't, you're going to die." He hung his head. "Please leave…and never come back."

Red suddenly glared. "I am not leaving here without you! We can still keep running! We'll keep fighting! Now let's go!"

Robin shook his head. "You can run, Red. I can't." He slowly looked up at him. "I don't want to run anymore. I'm pushing you away to save you. So please, leave, and don't come back."

The wind blew through Red's hair. His eyes were narrowed in sadness. "I told you before, I will die to save you. I will not-" Robin slowly turned around, exposing his raw back to Red. His eyes widened in shock. Tears formed in his eyes. "Robin…"

Robin closed his eyes. "Please, leave. I don't want to lose you."

Red was too shocked to move. His mouth was open and his eyes were wide. The warehouse door opened. Slade stepped outside. He approached Robin, the whip dangling in his right hand. Stopping behind him, Slade stared blankly at Red.

"If you don't do as my pet says, Red, _he _will be the one that gets hurt." Red's bottom lip quivered. Slade wrapped his right arm around Robin's shoulder, the whip dangling across his back. Robin shuddered when it lightly touched him. "Do you want Robin to get hurt because you wouldn't listen?"

Terra slowly approached Red, who suddenly broke down crying. Falling onto his hands and knees, he hung his head, tears streaming down his face. His eyes were clenched tightly shut, sobs ringing through the air.

"H-How c-can you be so c-cruel? What has he ever done t-to d-deserve this?" Red quickly looked up at Slade, anger in his eyes. "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU DOING THIS?"

Slade snorted softly at the crying thief. "Why? Because I can." Red's breath hitched in his throat. He suddenly became numb all over. Tears dripped heavily to the ground. Terra stood behind him on his left. "Remove him from my premises, Terra." Slade pulled Robin up against him. "He's of no use to me."

Terra nodded. "Yes, master." Grabbing Red's arm, she quickly pulled him to his feet. "Let's go," she said, pulling him along.

Robin had his forehead resting against Slade's chest. His eyes were shut tight, tears streaming down his face. He was doing this for _him_. There was silence.

"Come inside, my pet."

Without saying a word, Robin allowed Slade to take him inside. They entered the master bedroom. Robin suddenly became weak in the knees. He fell to the floor, sobbing and crying loudly. Slade threw the whip aside.

"I didn't want him to die! Why? Why did I have to push him away? WHY?"

Slade stepped up beside him. Reaching down, he gently grabbed his arm, pulled him to his feet, and wrapped him up in his arms. Robin cried heavily against his chest.

"You did it to save him, Robin. If you hadn't, he would have died. He is alive because of you."

Robin continued to cry heavily against the man he hated. He had finally given up, finally given in. He was finally ready to submit.

* * *

Terra threw Red to the ground. He pushed himself up, his body raking with sobs. There was silence except for the sounds of him crying.

"If I knew he was capable of doing that," Terra said, mostly to herself, "I would never have joined him so quickly."

Red sat back on his legs, finally crying silently. He stared at the ground in front of him. Terra stared at him, concerned.

"Why couldn't I have found a way?" Terra blinked. "There's _got to_ be a way."

Terra looked at him irritably. "Gotta be a way for what?"

"To _kill_ Slade."

Terra's eyes narrowed in confusion. "You can't kill an immortal man, stupid." Red slowly stood up. They were quiet for a while. Red was no longer crying. "So, where are you going to go?"

Red stared out at the highway. "I don't know. But I have to find a way. Hell, I _will_ find a way." He paused to turn around. "Will you tell him that I love him?"

Terra didn't reply right away. "Yeah."

Red reached into his jean pocket. Pulling out a tiny black box, he handed it to Terra.

"And give this to him." He placed it in her outstretched hand. "This way he'll always know how much I love him."

Terra slowly curled her fingers around the box. "I will let him know; promise."

Red and Terra stared quietly at each other for a few seconds.

"Next time we meet, I'll personally be killing both you and Slade myself," the thief said. "I _never_ forgive those that hurt the ones I love. Sorry, but that's the way it is."

Terra nodded in understanding. "Then I won't hold it against you." Sensing that Red was done talking she added, "I'll look out for Robin. I promise."

Red nodded. "Thank you." Terra looked down at the tiny box. "We will meet again."

Terra looked back up. She saw Red turn and walk away. She smiled softly. "Yeah, I'm sure we will…Red X."

Turning back around, Terra walked away. An hour later, Red returned to the hotel and started packing things away, feeling very numb. He stuffed all of his belongings untidily into his backpack and slung the straps over his shoulders. Stepping up to Robin's discarded pack, he stared solemnly down at it. Tears formed in his eyes and streamed down his cheeks. He kept his sobs at bay, but his breathing was irregular. He didn't feel like breaking down when he was on his way. Besides, he needed to see the cashier woman about the taxi cab to Gotham. Red really didn't feel like crying in front of a stranger.

Crouching down, Red searched through the pack and found anything he thought he should salvage. He took all of Robin's discarded bird-a-rangs and bombs and stuffed them in his backpack. Red had to show Batman _something_ anyway. Turning around, Red left the pack behind and left the hotel room. He went back to the mini mart and asked the cashier from last night for a cab to Gotham. She looked around in confusion.

"Where's your friend?"

Red's eyes widened slightly. "Um, well, we decided to part ways. I wanted to go to Gotham, he wanted to go to Rhode Island, so we split. He's sorry he didn't stop by."

The cashier woman shook her head. "It is quite alright, hun. Your taxi will be here soon."

"Thank you."

Turning away quickly, Red left, tears forming in his eyes again. He waited outside for ten minutes before a white taxi cab came into the parking lot. He got in the back and slammed the door behind him.

"So Gotham, correct?"

Red nodded. "Yes, please."

"Alright, hold on; this cab is kind of rusty." Red didn't say anything. After setting his backpack beside him, he propped his head up onto the palm of his hand as his elbow rested on the door. He stared out the window. He was silent, only speaking if the cab driver asked a question, which he rarely did. Around six that night, they were approaching Gotham. "Anywhere specific in Gotham you wanted to visit, kid?"

Red suddenly looked up and saw that the driver was looking at him out of the rear view mirror. "Either at or as close to Wayne Manor as possible."

The man nodded. "We will try to get past his gate. Hang on, have to drive slow."

Red looked back out the window. For some reason, he felt very small, vulnerable, and insecure by himself in the big city. He was worried Bruce Wayne wouldn't believe him once he told the man he was in love with his ex-sidekick, especially since Robin wasn't with him anymore. Red stopped breathing momentarily. The fact that Robin was _not_ with him suddenly sunk in entirely. Before he could stop himself, he felt tears stream down his cheeks. The cab driver glanced up and saw him crying.

"Hey, you okay?"

Red slammed his fist into the window. "Pull over and let me out."

The cab driver nodded and was able to pull over near a dark alley. "The total is-"

Taking out all the cash he had left—about $75—Red threw it into the passenger seat, snatched up his backpack, opened the door harshly, and quickly got out. He slammed the door shut and started walking down the dark street. The cab drove past him and turned the next corner, leaving him alone. Red stood there, unmoving, for a good two minutes before putting his backpack back on and heading down the street. He passed another dark alley with homeless black people sitting on filthy piles of old clothes, garbage, and the oil-covered cement. He ignored them.

About fifteen minutes later, he was coming to the end of the city. He soon entered a thicket of trees and was walking towards nothing. At least that's what he thought. Five minutes later, a large gate appeared. Stopping a few feet from it, Red saw the WM trademark on the gate. He saw an intercom to his right. Stepping over to it, he examined it briefly before pushing a white button. The gate did not open. Instead, an old man's voice with a British accent came out of the speaker.

_"Wayne Manor. This is Alfred speaking. Please, state your business."_ Red looked at the buttons but didn't know which one to push. _"The red one."_

"Oh." Red pushed the button and held it. "Yes, Alfred, is Bruce Wayne home? I need to speak to him about something very important." Red took his finger off the button.

_"May I ask who this is?"_

Holding the button again, Red replied, "My name is Richard Knight, but everyone calls me Red. I'm a…_friend_ of Richard Grayson. I have to speak to Mr. Wayne as soon as possible. Preferably in the next five minutes, sir."

Red took his finger off the button and waited. Seconds later, the gates slowly creaked open.

_"You may proceed, Mr. Knight."_

Nodding, Red walked past the gates and started up the drive to Wayne Manor. The closer he got, the wider his eyes became. The place seemed bigger than Titans Tower, he noted. After a long walk up the steep slope, Red made it to the front door. His heart was beating very fast. He was very nervous to be meeting Bruce Wayne, _Batman_, in person. Raising his hand, he lightly knocked. Something crackled to his left.

_"Mr. Knight?" _Red's heart skipped a beat; he had heard that voice on the news before. _"Are you armed with any dangerous weapons?"_

Red gulped. "Um, no…well kind of. I mean, I-" Red stopped and took a deep breath. "Batman, the only reason I know who you are is because I know who your ex-sidekick is and I have come here bearing bad news about him. So, please, if you could just hear me out, open the door. I am alone and I swear no one followed me in here. I just really have to talk to you about Robin. Please."

There was silence on the other end. Seconds later, the door slowly opened. Red's eyes widened incredibly when he saw Bruce Wayne standing there, tall and foreboding, even without the Dark Knight outfit on. He gulped.

"Is Robin hurt, Mr. Knight?"

Unable to keep his sadness at bay, Red started to cry silently. "Y-Yes, he is, Batman. _Please_, can I come in?"

Bruce stared at him in silence for a few seconds before stepping back. "Alfred will get you a cup of tea."

Red hurried inside. Bruce took him to the kitchen. He motioned for him to sit, so he did. Soon, Alfred, Bruce Wayne's old, kind, British butler, arrived with a cup of tea for Red. He took it and set it down. Bruce sat next to him. Red stared solemnly at the China cup, tears dripping off his nose and chin. Everyone was silent momentarily.

"Do you know that Robin is gay?"

Bruce seemed slightly surprised at the sudden question. "Is he?"

Red looked over at him, his tears finally stopping. "Yes. I know because we were trying to get married in Jump City. Do you know anything about his time there, sir?"

Bruce shook his head. "After our argument, we haven't spoken since. The only information about Jump City that I know of is the fact that one of my Wayne Enterprises buildings was attacked. A prototype laser had been stolen."

Red blushed. He looked away, finally picking up his cup of tea. He took a sip before clearing his throat. "That…was my fault actually," he said sheepishly. "I, um, stole it for someone."

Bruce didn't seem to be angry at this confession. "Tell me everything you know about Robin," he said gently. "Unless, of course, you would like to rest first?"

Red shook his head. "I won't be able to sleep for days after what has just happened." Taking a deep, shuddering breath, Red sniffed before telling Bruce _everything_ that had happened since knowing Robin. The Playboy millionaire listened intently at him as he relived everything; the stealing, the rapes, Slade's "death". He didn't hold anything back; not a single detail was forgotten. "And when I reached him this morning, he told me to get out and forget about him. I tried telling him that I wasn't leaving without him, but then he showed me his back and-" Red paused, tears forming in his eyes again. "Th-That bastard whipped R-Robin, made him get hurt, and I wasn't th-there to s-stop it from happening." Clenching his eyes shut tight, Red sobbed. "Batman, I'm sorry! I'm really, really sorry! I-I tried to s-save him b-but he pushed me a-away! That monster is going to keep hurting him and I can't be there to h-help h-him!"

Red clutched at his head as he continued to sob and cry. Alfred stood by, listening to everything. He, too, tried to keep his tears at bay, like Bruce, but he wasn't strong enough. Before they could fall, he left without a word. Tears and snot ran down Red's face. Reaching over, Bruce laid a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Red lifted his face from his hands and stared at him.

"Don't worry, Mr. Knight," Bruce said gently. "We will do everything we can to save Richard. He may have given up, but we will not. We have to stick together and fight for the ones we love. Right?"

Red sniffed. "R-Right." He quickly regained his composure. Alfred returned, his eyes a bit red and puffy. He handed a box of tissues to Red, who took a few and blew his nose. Once his face was clean and snot free, he shook his head to clear away negative thoughts and then looked back at Bruce. "I want to return to Titans Tower soon, to let the Titans know what happened. Could the famous Batman give me a lift?"

Bruce nodded. "After you get some sleep, we will leave tomorrow around noon."

Red gave the man a small, watery smile. "Thanks, Batman."

Bruce chuckled. "Please, call me Bruce."

Red chuckled a bit too. "Alright then, Bruce. Thank you."

The man smiled and nodded. "Anything for my son's fiancé."

Red's eyes widened slightly. "So you're not mad?"

Confusion crossed Bruce's face. "Mad about Richard being gay?" Red nodded. "I save lives for a living, Mr. Knight; their gender or sexual preference doesn't matter. After he is saved, I will be at that wedding."

A smile slowly formed on Red's face. "You will be the first one to get an invite then."

Knowing that Batman was going to help him save Robin made Red's sadness vanish momentarily. He was angrier than anything else.

"Alfred will show you your room, if you would like to get some rest," Bruce said. "You will need all the strength you can get."

Red nodded. "Thanks."

They both stood up. Bruce turned to Alfred. "Show Red to his room, Alfred, and make sure he's comfortable."

Alfred nodded. "Yes, Master Wayne."

Red's stomach suddenly clenched up. He followed Alfred out of the kitchen and up a flight of stairs.

"What's with the whole "master" thing?" Alfred glanced at him out of the corner of his eye. "I mean, it sounds so wrong to say the least." They arrived at Red's room. Alfred turned to look at him. "That bastard could be forcing Robin to call him that. No offense, but it sickens me."

Alfred smiled slightly. "I did not mean to make you feel uncomfortable, Mr. Knight, nor did I mean to offend."

Red shook his head. "No, it's okay, I was just wondering why people say it is all."

Without answering, Alfred opened the door and stepped inside. Red followed him in and felt like fainting the moment he saw the inside. The room was big; a twin-sized bed sat near the middle against the wall; a bookcase with a bunch of books sat near the bathroom; a giant closet sat in the opposite corner.

"This is Master Richard's old room," Alfred stated. "The only thing he took was his old circus uniform to live up to the name his parents gave him."

Red looked at Alfred. "Yeah, about that. I was nine when _that_ happened, so I don't know much about it. Robin said he didn't like talking about it?"

Alfred nodded. Red sat down on the bed and set his backpack aside.

"Master Richard's parents were murdered during one of their trapeze acts," the butler explained. "He was only eight when it happened. Master Wayne took him in because he knows how hard it is for someone to lose their parents. For seven and a half years Master Richard continued to be Batman's sidekick. One night, while trying to stop The Joker, Robin was shot and the bullet almost pierced his heart. Batman and Dr. Leslie managed to save his life, but Master Wayne didn't want him to be a hero anymore. Therefore, they had a dispute and Master Richard left."

Red stared intently at Alfred as he relayed the past. Outside the slightly open door stood Bruce, listening in. He stared curiously at Red as though trying to find a deeper feeling towards him. From what he could tell, the boy seemed like a good, caring kid. He was a little disappointed that Robin had chosen a thief, but he was more disappointed that his ward had chosen one of the most diabolical, egotistical mercenary/assassins on the planet to succumb to. Unfortunately, after the mass breakout at Arkham Asylum, he couldn't leave Gotham. He hoped the Titans and Red were capable of handling Slade "Deathstroke" Wilson on their own. But, if Bruce Wayne could, he would make the immortal man pay dearly for hurting his son.

* * *

Red and Batman were very close to Jump City by jet. The thief looked dead on his feet, or in this case, ass. Not to mention flying for a few hours without moving made it hurt to sit. Red hardly had sleep; nightmares kept waking him up every ten minutes.

"Have trouble sleeping last night, Red?"

Red looked over at Batman. "Unfortunately." Batman's face scrunched up in concern, though it didn't look like it with the cowl. "Wouldn't you have trouble when the one you love keeps getting hurt in your sleep?"

"Of course."

Red looked out the tainted window again. They were so close yet so far. He wasn't sure how long it would take to find the solution to Slade's immortality. How many years would Robin have to suffer until he was safely home again?

_"We're nearing Titans Tower, Mr. Wayne."_

Red sat up straight and saw the tower looming into view. His eyes narrowed in sadness. "I promised them I would get Robin to you with my life," he said, almost too quietly. "I let them down."

Batman sighed. "They will understand, Red. They are your friends."

Red didn't reply. They soon landed on the tower roof. Opening the hatch, Red threw off his seat belt and quickly stood up. Grasping the edge, he side jumped over and landed on the floor, his backpack in hand. He slung the straps over his shoulders and headed for the trap door near the opposite end. Batman followed behind him. Placing his foot on the trap door, a red light came on. The floor hissed and then started to rise, smoke billowing out of it. The trap door continued to come out of it to reveal an elevator. It soon stopped and the doors opened.

"After you," Red said.

Batman entered first. Red stepped inside, turned around, and hit one of the floor buttons. The door slid shut and the elevator started to descend. About a minute later, it stopped in total darkness. The door opened, revealing a small hallway down to two other large double doors. Forcing himself to keep his tears back, Red started down the hall. He and Batman passed the Titans' rooms along with Robin's. He paid no attention. They stopped a few feet from the doors.

"You can do this, Red," Batman said as he rested a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

Nodding, Red walked forward, the doors sliding open. He stepped out into the living room of Titans Tower. He stopped at the few steps of stairs and saw the Titans, including Titans East, hanging around. Cyborg and Beast Boy were playing a video game, Starfire was making something on the stove, Raven was meditating, and Titans East were going over what looked like strategy plans. Everyone stopped what they were doing after they heard the doors close. Red's heart was beating fast as he played over what he would tell the Titans. Everyone was silent. Raven stepped forward.

"Red, where's Robin?"

Red slowly looked at the floor. "I'm sorry guys but…Slade won this round."

There was a momentary pause before all hell broke loose.

"What do you mean Slade won?"

"Where's Robin?"

"What the hell did you do?"

Red looked back up, his face holding more sadness than he could bear. "Robin has decided to give up and stop running away," he said as he walked down the steps towards everyone. He set his backpack aside. "We were so close to Gotham, but Robin couldn't take it anymore." Red stopped in the middle of the room. "I tried everything I could to make him come back, but he wouldn't listen." Red paused, tears forming in his eyes. "I'm sorry."

Tears formed in Starfire's eyes; Beast Boy looked away; Cyborg muttered 'oh man'; Raven was trying to keep her emotions at bay; Mas y Menos were holding each other close; and Bumblebee was being cradled by a sad Aqualad. For some reason, Speedy seemed far worse than anyone else. Red stared silently at him as he pounded on his chest.

"You fucking bastard! I told you if you messed up that I was going to fucking kill you! You could've tried harder to bring him back!" Red caught Speedy as he almost fell. The archer kept hitting his chest with the bottoms of his fists. "You have to bring him back! Bring Robin back to us Red! Bring him back!"

Soon everyone but Batman and Raven were crying. The Empath was holding Starfire tightly. Batman watched everyone silently. Without a word or anyone noticing, he turned around and vanished without a trace. Stopping outside Robin's room, he traced his name painted on the door with his thumb. Silent tears formed in his eyes and slid down his cheeks. Sliding his hand off the door, he continued to the elevator and left.

Once darkness rolled around, everyone was quiet and depressed. Red sat on the kitchen counter, staring emotionlessly down at the floor with his eyes almost closed. Speedy had passed out on the couch, his long hours of crying making him overly exhausted. Raven was still holding Starfire, who kept wiping her teary eyes. Being so young as they were, Mas y Menos were sleeping together in a very huddled ball on the floor. Beast Boy had thrown his game controller all the way across the room at one point. He still had a small cast on his leg from when Terra had stabbed it with a rock. Cyborg hadn't taken his forehead off the glass windows for three hours. Bumblebee and Aqualad were sitting at the table. Beast Boy soon heaved a huge sigh.

"So…what do we do now?"

Red continued to stare at the floor. He soon slid off the counter and stood up straight. "Starting tomorrow, we are going to search for a way to kill Slade permanently. We will not give up on Robin and we will keep fighting. We will keep track of their movements and stop them at all costs." Red paused. A glare soon formed on his face. He looked up at everyone. "And Slade…is going to pay."

**REMEMBER ROBIN, ITS NEVER TOO LATE**


End file.
